El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas
by Ferita Taisho
Summary: Aome una chica que no ha tenido enamorado, que solo ve a sus amigos como amigos y nada mas, ¿podrá un chico peliplateado cambiar eso? Si lo logra, ¿Que cosas les sucederá? Lose no soy buena para los resúmenes pero entren y lean les gustara :3
1. Capítulo 1Primer día de clases

**El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas**

**Capítulo 1. Primer Día de clases**

**Hola aqui les traigo mi fic el que subi antes pero habia una chica que no me acuerdo que me dijo y bueno arregle la historia y haber si les gusta asi :3**

Era el primer día de clases, el día en el que todos se volverían a ver, el día en el que conocerían al nuevo estudiante que venía del extranjero, ¿Cómo sabían ellos de que venia un nuevo chico? Pues el año pasado…

_~Flash Back~_

_Era el último día de clases en el Instituto Shikon y todos estaban formados en el patio esperando a que el director Inu No Taisho diera las indicaciones y bla bla bla…_

_Entonces apareció un hombre de cabellos plateados amarrados por una coleta, de tez blanca y ojos color miel que se pusoal frente del micrófono y comenzó a hablar, si… el era el director_

_-Chicos espero que tengan unas buenas vacaciones y que salgan aprobados en todas sus materias, ya que no creo que quieran pasarse todas sus vacaciones viniendo a los reforzamientos ¿verdad?_

_-¡Si!- Exclamaron todos_

_-Bueno les tengo una noticia el próximo año los acompañara un nuevo estudiante que entrara al tercer año_

_Se escucharon murmullos, ya que el director solo anunciaba a alumnos nuevos que eran excelentes en sus anteriores instituciones._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

El director tenía un hijo en el instituto llamado Sesshomaru, el era un chico muy parecido a su padre, tenía el mismo color de ojos, cabello y piel, las únicas diferencias eran que él era más joven y su cabello lo llevaba suelto, además era muy apuesto y tenía todas las chicas _a sus pies_...

En su futuro salón todos hablaban de él, excepto un pequeño grupo de cuatro chicas Aome Higurashi una chica cabellos color azabache sueltos, de ojos cafes y de tez blanca, Rin Tatewaki tenía cabellos color negro solo tenia una pequeña cola que cogía una pequeña parte de su cabello y también tenia unos hermosos ojos chocolate, Sango Taijiya ella tenía sus cabellos marrones amarrados por una coleta en forma de cola de caballo y ojos marrones y Ayame Matsura de cabellos pelirojos sujetados en dos colas y sus ojos eran color esmeralda. Todas las chicas traian puesto su uniforme, que constaba de una pollera de color rojo que les llegaba a cinco dedos antes de la rodilla, una blusa blanca, un pañolón rojo que se ponía debajo del cuello de la blusa, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros, ellas hablaban de sus vacaciones pero de repente:

-Rayos! Lo siento chicas se que estamos bien hablando de lo que paso en las vacaciones, pero no entiendo porque todos están interesados en el nuevo alumno ¿Porque le dan tanta importancia? ¿Ustedes saben?- Decía una estresada azabache

-Bueno yo escuche que viene del extranjero- Dijo Rin respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga

-Yo que era muy simpático- Dijo Sango

-Yo solo escuche que él era buen estudiante en su anterior colegio- Dijo Ayame pensativa

-Chicas, No me digan que están interesadas en él!- Dijo Aome con una gota de sudor en su frente al ver las caras de sus amiga

-No nadie superara nunca a Sesshomaru- Dijo Rin con un brillo en los ojos

-Bueno la verdad no estoy interesada en nadie por ahora- Dijo la pelimarron fingiendo que le restaba importancia

-Sango, todas sabemos que estas interesada en Miroku hace mucho tiempo- Dijo la pelirroja picaramente

-Eso si- reafirmo la azabache

-Todas lo sabemos- dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-No lo puedes negar- dijo Ayame dándole unos codazos despacito

Sango se ruborizo y luego dijo

-Pff, De que hablan chicas como me podría interesar en ese mujeriego primero como la comida que Kagura cocina-

-O.o que bueno que no te escucho te habríamos perdido- Dijo Ayame mirando a todos lados

-Jaja, Espera, pero en clase de cocina yo y Kagura tenemos la misma nota- Le dijo la pelinegra fulminándola con la mirada

-Etto… Pero a mí me gusta tu comida mi querida amiga Je je-

-Jaja, hay chicas las extrañe mucho-Decía Aome mientras reia

En ese momento entro una profesora.

-Buenos días chicos, Soy la Profesora Kaede- era una señora de unos 50 años, su cabello era blanco y usaba un parche ya que de pequeña su ojo dejo de funcionar- y este año seré su titular, también tendrán un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor –Dijo señalando a un chico parado en la puerta

-El es Inuyasha Taisho-

Cuando la profesora dijo eso se escucharon murmullos en el salón y uno de ellos fue

-¿Taisho? ¿Es hermano de Sesshomaru?-

-Efectivamente-

Todos voltearon a mirar a Sesshomaru que solo los ignoro fríamente, Inuyasha era un chico muy parecido a su padre y a su hermano tenia los mismos rasgos, cabello, ojos, tez y era muy guapo.

-Puedes sentarte en el asiento que está detrás de la Señorita Higurashi- Decía la profesora mientras señalaba el asiento.

-Esta bien- Dijo con una voz grave que hizo _derretir_ a varias chicas.

Al pasar por el costado de Aome, Inuyasha le sonrió lo cual hizo que la azabache se ruborizara levemente así que nadie lo noto y ella se volteo rápidamente para que el tampoco lo note.

**En elRecreo**

-Vaya creo que Inuyasha me hace sentir incomoda siento que a cada rato me mira y se siente horrible- Se quejaba Aome

-Mmm amiga- dijo Ayame sacando un micrófono de quien sabe dónde-¡Creo que le gustas!

-O.O' Ayame todos te están mirando-

-Jajajajajjajajajajaja- Reian Dango y Rin

-Rayos Koga también me vio- Dijo la pelirroja decepcionada

-¿Koga?¿Koga Wolf?¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Aome

-Si fue mi compañero de salon cuando éramos pequeños-

-¡Mira esta viniendo seguro te reconoció!-

-Siiii-la pelirroja se levanto y se arreglo en 5 segundos

-Oigan genios Koga esta yendo con el grupo de Miroku-Dijo Rin

-Rayos- Dijo Ayame muy trsite- Woow-

-No-

-Puede-

-¡SER!-

-¡¿Inuyasha está en ese grupo?!- Dijo Aome muy sorprendida

-Rayos es nuevo y ya lo van a malear- Dijo Rin

-Ojala no se vuelva pervertido como Miroku- Dijo Sango preocupada

-Oigan Ranma también está ahí y el no a sido convertido, así que hay esperanza- Dijo Ayame dando animos

-Uff Sobrevivirá- Dijeron al unisonó

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El grupo de Miroku era muy conocido por todo el instituto, sus integrantes eran: Miroku Houshi, Koga Wolf, Hoyo Nakamura, Ranma Saotome y ahora Inuyasha Taisho, dicho grupo era el mas popular de todo el instituto así que cuando los estudiantes se enteraran del nuevo integrante la popularidad de este aumentaría.

-Hay Sanguito porque no te fijas en mi- Lloriqueaba Miroku, que era pelinegro y tenia unos hermosos ojos negros

-Oye deja de hablar boberías Ya me aburres.- Le renegó Ranma (El era el mejor amigo de Aome, su peinado siempre era de una trenza y tenia unos ojos chocolates)

-¿Quién es Sango?- Pregunto el peliplateado

-¡Es la chica más linda del colegio!-Dijo Miroku con estrellas en sus ojos-pero…

-¿Pero?-

-No se fija en mi- Dijo deprimiéndose el pelinegro

Inuyasha y Ranma cayeron al piso y después miraron a Miroku así ¬¬

-¡Ya te dije la razón!- Le grito Ranma

-Si, hasta yo me doy cuenta porque no quiere nada contigo- Dijo Inuyasha

Miroku estaba cortejando a dos chicas mas

-Ahí vienen Koga y Hoyo ¡HOLA!- Dijo el chico de la trenza

-¿Los conocen?- Pregunto el ambarino

-Si en Primer año salíamos juntos al recreo pero en segundo nos pusieron en diferentes salones-

-Asha-

-Hola Ranma, Ah eres el chico nuevo- Dijo Koga mirando mal a Inuyasha (Koga era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules)

-¿Porque me miras así?- Pregunto el peliplata confundido

-Porque te vi coqueteando a mi Aome-

-¿Ah? ¿Es tu enamorada?-

-¡No fastidies!- Grito Koga muy enojado

-Entonces si no lo es, ¿por qué dices que es tuya?-

-Porque él está enamorado de ella desde primer año- Le dijo Ranma

-Ah entonces no es tuya mm…- Dijo el ambarino

-¡¿En qué piensas!?- Le dijo el ojiazul

-Mm en nada, pero me parece que hay alguien más interesado en ella, deberías cuidarla-

-Dejen de pelear o le diré que estaban peleando por ella- Les dijo Ranma a ambos

-…- Inuyasha no había entendido

-Él es el mejor amigo de Aome desde que eran pequeños- Le conto el chico de la cola de caballo

-Ah..- Fue lo único que Inuyasha y dijo antes de mirar mal a Ranma

-¿Porque me miras así?-

-¿Ah? No, por nada-

**Por otro lado las chicas estaban hablando de:**

-Ustedes creen que Sesshomaru me hará caso algún día- Dijo tristemente Rin

-Mm yo creo que deberías hacer cosas por él, como ayudarlo en algo que no entienda- Le aconsejo Aome

-Piensa en algo que le puede gustar- Le dijo Sango

-Si, si seguro si haces cosas por el te hará caso además el se sienta al frente tuyo ¿no?, eso quiere decir que tienes oportunidad- Le dijo la pelirroja

-Si, pero a su costado se sienta Kagura-

-Ya se en el cumpleaños de Ranma le diré que lo invite para que-Aome jalo a Sango y a Ayame y les dijo su plan, y ambas dijeron

-¡Gran plan Aome!-

-Chicas, díganme que van a hacer- Dijo Rin algo asustada

-Es un plan secreto, solo te digo que para ese día quiero que te veas muy muy muy linda- Dijo Aome

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Creen que este mejor así? **


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo mas personajes

**Capítulo 2. Conociendo a mas personajes**

**Hola! Aqui les traigo el segundo capi espero que les guste :3**

En la tarde Ranma iría a casa de Aome y ella pondría en marcha el plan Unir a ¡Sesshomaru y a Rin!.

A eso de las 4 e la tarde, Ranma llego a casa de su amiga y cuando el toco la puerta Aome bajo casi volando las escaleras y abrió la puerta…

-Hola Ao..- El pelinegro no pudo terminar la oración ya que la azabache lo interrumpió

-¡Ven rápido!-Dijo la oji-chocolatada con brillo en sus ojos

-Ok…-

**En el cuarto de Aome**

-¿Tu fiesta de cumpleaños es la próxima semana, cierto?- Pregunto la azabache

-S-si… ¿por?- Dijo Ranma algo extrañado

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-Dijo Aome con mirada de suplica

-S-si, ¿qué es?-

-¿Puedes invitar a Sesshomaru? ¡Por favor!- Respondió la Azabache, parecía que esa pregunta era más una orden

-¿Ah?, ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que te gusta!- Dijo el chico d la trenza algo enojado

-No, ¿que tienes? Es para una amiga-

-Ah, bueno lo haré, pero… ¿por qué pones esa cara?- Dijo Ranma mostrando su miedo

-¡Porque estoy feliz!- Respondió Aome con una gran sonrisa

-Okey, a veces me asustas Aome-

-Tu déjame ser-

-Ok, bueno…- Aome volvió a interrumpirlo

-A cierto, ¿Es verdad que Akane volvió de su viaje?- Pregunto intrigada la chica

-Si, ya volvió ¡Ash!- Respondió enojado

-¿Ah? ¿Porque ash? ¿No te gustaba?-

-Si, pero desde que se fue para supuestamente alejarse de mi perdí el interés-

-¡Plop! Y…¿Quien te gusta ahora?- Dijo Aome mirándolo pícaramente

-A-a mi?-Dijo sonrojándose- ¡Nadie! Pff, Como crees que me guste alguien! Jajaja- Dijo Ranma, se le notaba el nerviosismo

-¡Ah!, pero tranquilo, no te exaltes!- Dijo Aome decepcionada

-¡NO ESTOY EXALTADO!-

-Y…. ¿por qué rayos gritas?- Dijo Aome mirándolo mal

-¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!-

-¡SI LO ESTAS HACIENDO!-

-A cierto, lo siento- Dijo Ranma rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza

-Ok no pasa nada, a y Ranma dime ¿Como es Inuyasha?- Pregunto la oji-chocolate

-No me digas que te interesa el nuevo- Dijo Ranma enojándose de nuevo

-¡No! Que te sucede tu sabes que nunca me he enamorado de alguien y esta no va a ser la primera vez- Dijo Aome Enojada

-Aaa, oye dijiste que querías presentarme a alguien por eso vine- Dijo Cambiando de tema- ¿Quién es?- Pregunto

-¡Cierto! Espera un momento- Respondió

Aome se dirigió al Cuarto de su madre que estaba con su primito y le dijo

-Mami ¿puedo llevar a Shippo a mi cuarto para que conozca a Ranma?

-Claro hija, Anda ve pequeño- le dijo al niño que estaba en su cama

-Haii!- Respondió alegre el niño, le gustaba estar con su prima era como su hermana mayor. Shippo era pelirrojo, y sus ojos eran verdes

**Otra vez en el cuarto de Aome**

-Woa Quien es este pequeñin- Dijo Ranma mirando al niño

-¡Primita quien es este tonto?- Dijo Shippo enojado

-¿A Quien le dices tonto?- Dijo Ranma enojado

-A ti pues, Acaso ves a otro tonto en este cuarto- Ataco Shippo

-Lo estoy mirando- Contraataco Ranma

-¡Aome! ¡Me está fastidiando!- Se quejo el pelirrojo

-¡Ranma! ¡No lo fastidies es muy pequeño!- Ordeno Aome

-Ah, todavía lo defiendes, después que viste que el empezó!-

-Si, lo defiendo porque mi primito es muy pequeño para que lo trates como si fuera de tu edad

-¿Así? ¡Pues me voy!- Grito Ranma

-¡Esta bien!- Respondió Aome

Mientras Ranma salía lanzaba maldiciones que Aome escucho pero ignoro

-Claro Aome defiende al pequeño y no a su mejor amigo que solo le dijo pequeñín a ese mocoso!-

-

**En casa de Inuyasha:**

Toda la familia Taisho estaba cenando cuando el padre empezó una conversación **  
**  
-Y bien Inuyasha ¿te parece el colegio de tu padre?- Dijo Inu No con aires de grandeza

-Es muy grande y chévere- Respondió Inuyasha

-¿Y qué tal? ¿No hay alguna chica que te llame la atención?- Dijo pícaramente en padre

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?-Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado- ¿P..porque me dices eso?

-Por tu reacción deduzco que es un si, solo que no espero que sea como la chica de tu anterior colegio- Respondió algo serio Inu No

-Papá,- Respondió Inuyasha fulminándolo con la mirada-ya te dije que no quiero que hables mal de ella- Se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto a pesar que sabia que su padre tenía razón en desear eso.

_~Flash Back~  
Cuando Inuyasha estaba en la escuela conoció a una chica llamada Kikyo Satsuki, una chica de cabellos azabache de tez blanca de la cual quedo perdidamente enamorado, un día en su colegio Inu pensó en declararle su amor:_

-H-hola Kikyo- Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado

-Hola Inuyasha- Respondió Kikyo neutral

-O..oye, ¿t…te puedo decir algo?- Dijo el ambarino

-Claro ^-^-

- Desde hace un tiempo, t..tu me has empezado..-

-¿ah?- Dijo confundida

-Tu me gustas- Dijo Inuyasha

_-Eh, tú también me gustas Inuyasha-_

-¿Q-quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo Inuyasha muy feliz

-Etto… está bien- Dijo Kikyo abrazándolo

Desde ese momento ellos comenzaron a salir pero después de varios meses Kikyo comenzó a comportarse extraño, cuando Inuyasha se le acercaba ella se iba, cuando le pedía para ir a algún lugar ella decía que estaba ocupada y cosas así, un día Inu quiso saber porque se comportaba así que fue a casa de Kikyo para hablar con ella, para llegar a su casa tenía que pasar por un parque que tenia arboles de sakura y cuando sus hojas caían se veían muy hermosas, pero cuando Inuyasha cruzaba al parque su corazón fue inundado de una tristeza absoluta, porque vio a Kikyo besándose con otro chico.  
Entonces cuando volvió a su casa decidió que al día siguiente en el colegio le pediría Kikyo una explicación por lo que había visto (n/a: Lo se debería terminar con ella en ves de pedir explicaciones.)

_**Al día siguiente**___

-Kikyo quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Inuyasha muy serio

- Eh, gomen pero tengo que irme a mi casa- Respondió Kikyo muy nerviosa

-Dime quien era ese chico con el que te besabas ayer- Dijo Inuyasha con sus ojos ocultos en su cabello

-Q-que? ¿De que hablas Inuyasha?- Respondió Kikyo asombrada

-No puedes mentir, te vi en el parque que esta por tu casa-

-Bueno parece que ya no lo podre ocultar mas- Kikyo sonrió malevolamente 

_-Te escucho-_

-Se llama Naraku y es la persona de quien estoy enamorada, hace mucho me dejaste de gustar Inuyasha- Dijo cruel mente

-Kikyo…-

-Inuyasha terminamos!-Se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero Kikyo lo había dicho tan fuerte que todos en el salón escucharon.

Después de eso sus compañeros lo miraban con lastima y por eso decidió cambiarse del colegio, no le gustaba que lo miraran así

~Fin del Flash Back~

Aunque ya había pasado tiempo desde eso a Inuyasha todavía le dolía y por eso no le gustaba que su papá hablara mal de ella. El había pensado que nunca se volvería sentir como cuando estuvo con Kikyo, pero… cuando vio a esa chica llamada Aome Higurashi en su salón sintió algo extraño en su corazón como si ella purificara toda la tristeza que el tenia por dentro.

**Dejen Rewiews! Les gusto? o La odiaron? **


	3. Chapter 3 Fiesta, Plan de amor y celos

**Capítulo 3. Fiesta, Plan de amor y Celos**

**Bueno Termine la conti rapidito dejenme sus reviews! Si? Y diganme si les gusta la historia **

**En el salón de clases**

-Si por fin mañana pondremos en plan en acción-decía la azabache a sus amigas

-Siiii- Dijo feliz Sango

-¡Estoy segura de que terminaran juntos!- Grito Ayame

Mientras las tres chicas hablaban de su plan, al otro lado del salón Miroku se seguía lamentando

-Porque Sanguito mírame…mírame por favor- Lloriqueaba

-Si sigues comportándote como un pervertido nunca te hará caso así que deberías... -.-. –Ranma fulmino con la mirada al pervertido

-Ya es tarde no te escucho- Dijo Inuyasha con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

El Pelinegro estaba cortejando a dos señoritas y parece que se había olvidado de que sufría por Sanguito

-Ya te lo advertí si sigues cortejando a otras chicas ella nunca NUNCA te hará caso! Entiendes- Decía Hoyo mientras lo jalaba

-Lose lose pero no puedo evitarlo- Decía Miroku triste

-¡Vamos tienes que tener control!- Dcia Koga mientras era rodeado de una aura de valor y en sus ojos habían llamas

-¿Tienes que hacer tanto teatro?- Dijo el pelinegro

-Gomen es que me dejo llevar por la emoción-

-Bueno, Ranma tu fiesta es mañana ¿cierto?- Dijo Inuyasha Cambiando de tema

-Así es supongo que todos irán para ver a las chicas no es verdad? – Decía el chico de la trenza con un tic en su cabeza

-Siiiiiiiiii Gritaron al unisosno Miroku, Koga y Hoyo

-Aome...- Dijo Koga casi babeando

Inuyasha le dio un golpe y Ranma otro

-Sanguito...- Decía Miroku

-Chicas...- Dijo Hoyo (N/A: Hehe Hoyo es Forever Alone xD Que triste :P)

-Oigan que les pasa a los dos porque me golpean- Reprocho Koga

-Lo siento, nose porque lo hize- Dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado

-Amm.. si yo tampoco- Repitió Ranma

-Pff, bueno ¿a quienes has invitado?- Pregunto Koga frotando sus dos chichones

-Aver A ustedes, a Sesshomaru, Ginta, Hakaku, Aome, Rin, Ayame, Sango, Kagura, Akane y muchas personas mas pero solo mencione a las que conocen-

-_Aome ira mmm debería tratar de hablar con ella- Penso Inuyasha mientras se ruborizaba_

-_Aome ira la sacare a bailar- Pensaba Koga_

-_Ojala que Sango acepte bailar conmigo- Pensaba Miroku con una mirada depravada_

-_Quisiera que Aome bailara toda la noche conmigo- Pensó Ranma_

Al dia siguiente ya casi era la hora de ir a la fiesta de Ranma, y las chicas estaban terminando de arreglarse y hablaban:

Chicas díganme que es lo que van a hacer ¿sii?- Decía Rin con Ojitos de Cachorrito extraviado

-Es una sorpresa Rin por eso te dije que vinieras para..¡Arreglarte!- Dijo Aome muy feliz

-Si y de paso todas nos arreglamos para ir muy bonitas- Decía Ayame mientras la maquillaba

-¡Oh!¡Rin estas preciosa!- Dijo Sango cuando terminaba de arreglar el cabello de su amiga

-Si Rin, ¡Te ves muy bien !- Gritaron Aome y Ayame

-El Plan será todo un éxito- Decian las tres amigas mientras terminaban con los últimos toques

**En casa de Ranma**

Ya habían llegado y cuando entraron todas las miradas se posaron en ellas

-Hola Chicas- Saludo Ranma

-Hola Ranma feliz cumpleaños y siento haberme peleado contigo el otro día- Dijo Aome algo triste

-No te preocupes Aome-

-Uy Aome ¿No era Inuyasha?- Dijo Aome dándole codazos a su Amiga

-¿Queeee? ¿De que estás hablando Ayame?- Dijo la azabache tan roja como un tomate

-Aome, pensé que no te interesaba nadie- Decía molesto y confundido el chico de la trenza

-Ayame solo dice tonterías Inuyasha es..-

-Yo soy?- Se escucho una voz atrás de Aome

-Aa etto ¿estabas aqui? ¿Hace cuanto? Jejeje- Aome reía fingidamente

-Hace poco pero creo que escuche lo suficiente...-

-No es lo que piensas...-

Y ¿que estoy pensando Aome?

-Aa etto... me refiero a que..? Je je je-Aome estaba colorada y nerviosa

Ranma se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Aome y se fue enojado pero Aome lo siguió y después Inuyasha pensó que podría bailar con ella después.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?- Dijo Aome hablando con Ranma

-Nada solamente estoy yendo donde el DJ Para que ponga la canción que me pediste para Rin y Sesshomaru ¿Quien va a poner las parejas?- Respondió Ranma

-Yo lo haré- Dijo Aome con estrellas en sus ojos

-Ok..-

Aome cogió el micrófono y le dijo al DJ que cuando ella terminara de hablar el pondría una canción romántica, y la pelinegra comenzó ha hablar:

-Hola chicos ya que casi son las 12 de la noche vamos a jugar, yo voy a hacer parejas y quiero que cada pareja baile canción que pondrá el DJ y a la que yo no ponga pareja quiero que saque a bailar a quien quiera pero todos deben tener pareja.-

Se escucharon murmullos

-Parece interesante-  
-Si será muy interesante-

-Bien la primera pareja será mm...-

Ayame y... Koga :3

-¿Quee?- Dijo Ayame sorprendida

-¿Ayame? ¿Esta aquí?- Dijo Koga sorprendido

En ese momento dos reflectores los señalaron y ambos se juntaron

-Bien la segunda pareja sera  
Rin y Sesshomaru-

_-... ¿Este era su plan?- _Pensaba nerviosa Rin

-Jmp- Cuando Aome dijo su nombre, Sesshomaru, un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara pero nadie lo noto

-La tercera pareja será  
Sango y Miroku-

-Siii mi deseo se hizo realidad!- Dijo Miroku

-¿Que? ... Aome te matare!- Dijo Sango

-Y la última pareja que pondré yo será  
Ranma y Akane-

-Ehh?- Dijo una chica peliazulada de ojos chocolates y de tez blanca, ella era Akane

Rayos-Dijo Ranma-_Yo pensé que Aome me pondría con ella-_Pensó

En ese momento el DJ puso una balada y las parejas ya hechas comenzaron a bailar los chicos agarraban con una mano la cintura de sus compañeras y con la otra agarraban su mano

Aome se sentó a observar como su plan se realizaba y de repente sintió que alguien le agarraba su hombro, ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Inuyasha que estaba mirándola y le dijo tiernamente:

-¿Aome quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Inu…yasha amm si claro- Dijo la azabache sonrojada

-Vamos-

Justo en el momento que ellos salieron el DJ puso una canción mucho más lenta y romántica.

Ranma miraba a Inuyasha muy enfadado, el había esperado su fiesta, porque pensó que ese día le podría decir a Aome lo que sentía por ella.

Por otro lado el Plan de Aome salía a pedir de boca! Rin y Sesshomaru se veían muy felices ya que mientras bailaban comenzaron a conversaban.

Y ni hablar de Sango, ella siempre había negado su gusto por Miroku, pero esta vez no pudo ocultarlo, se le veía muy feliz.

Koga estaba enojado ya que Aome bailaba con Inuyasha, pero le agradaba bailar con Ayame, él no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba en su salón, como podía ser tan baka! y se puso algo triste por haberla ignorado.

Ayame pasaba el mejor momento de su vida ya que desde que eran pequeños siempre espero un día bailar con él, el chico que siempre quiso, por el que siempre sintió aquel sentimiento que era….Amor.

**Sayonara! Espero sus reviews! ;) Ferita Taisho Fuera**


	4. Chapter 4 Esto sera ¿Amor?

**Capítulo 4. Esto sera...¿Amor?**

**Bueno aquí esta la conti :3 Disfrútenla No se olviden de los reviews!**

Mientras Aome e Inuyasha bailaban se creaba un ambiente muy hermoso en el que Inuyasha no podía dejar de ver a Aome era como si solo existieran los dos, la música, el lugar y el ambiente.

Aome se sentía igual, a ella nunca le había gustado ningún chico y se sentía my bien cuando estaba a su lado, después de salir de sus pensamientos la azabache se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la miraba tiernamente y cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo el ambarino dijo:

-A-Aome...- Se notaba su nerviosismo

-¿S-si..?- Pregunto ella tímidamente

-Quisiera... puedes...me gustaría-

-Eh?

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a un lugar por un momento?- Dijo Inuyasha muy rápido gracias a sus nervios

¿Eh ? ¿A qué lugar?- Pregunto confundida la Azabache

-Mmm un lugar especial- Dijo l peliplateado con ojos de perrito

-B-bien- respondió Aome sonrojada

-Vamos- dijo Inu sonriente

-O-k…-

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de que pudieran salir Ranma se puso entre la puerta y ellos y le dijo a la ojichocolatada:

-¿A dónde vas Aome?- Se le notaba la furia en su rostro

-Amm Etto yo voy a ir con Inuyasha me va a llevar a un lugar especial…- Dijo Aome inocentemente, a Inuyasha se le notaba el cambio de color en su cara

-¿Eh? ¿Especial? ¿Inuyasha?-Mirada Fría hacia Inuyasha

-Si, especial ahora si nos permites salir te lo agradecería- Djo con algo de enfado el ambarino

-Pobre de ti que le hagas algo malo- Le dijo Ranma al oído de Inu

¿Eh?-él esperaba que Ranma no los dejara salir porque sabía que era muy celoso con su amiga

Ranma e Inuyasha se llevaban bien pero cuando se trataba de Aome todo cambiaba, ambos se dirigían miradas frías y despectivas, los dos se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del otro así que cuando el tema era la azabache el ambiente se tornaba tenso y frio como si ambos fueran a pelear o insultarse.

Ranma solo los había dejado ir porque quería saber si Inuyasha le había mentido para llevarla a un lugar oscuro y … , por ese momento en chico de la trenza solo pensaba en lo peor, y así cuando lo descubriera él se tendría que alejar de ella y ya nadie interferiría entre El y AOME.

Pero cuando los fue siguiendo se arrepintió de haberles dado paso, porque se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la había llevado hacia un lugar muy hermoso era un parque privado en el cual había un gran lago con pequeñas flores de loto en él, y alrededor del lago habían arboles de cerezo, pero todo estaba oscuro.

-De que me preocupo no creo que sea tan mala onda para declararse en un lugar tan oscuro como este. Si hiciera Aome se asustaría.- Decía Ranma que los seguía manteniendo una distancia prudente

**Con Aome e Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso, había decidido declarar el amor que tenia por Aome, estaba asustado, no sabía qué haría si ella no le correspondiera.

Aome se sentía muy extraña no sabía qué hacer tenía miedo de que Inuyasha le hiciera algo, pero también se sentía segura estando a su lado, era una sensación muy extraña, ella solo imaginaba a Inuyasha llevándola a un callejón o algo pero cuando entraron al parque su expresión cambio era un lugar muy hermoso cuando vio el Lago se sintió muy feliz de que él la llevara a ella a ese "lugar especial".

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto el ambarino sonriente

-¡Si!, pero creo que está muy oscuro y me da miedo- Dijo apenada la azabache

_-Lo sabia –Pensó Ranma a lo lejos_

-No te preocupes en un momento ya no estará así- Dijo Inu con una gran sonrisa

-¿Eh? P-porque lo dices-

_-¿Quee?- Pensamiento de Ranma_

-E-eeh no te asustes Aome-Se había dado cuenta que ella estaba asustada- no te voy a hacer nada ven dame la mano, te prometo que no te are nada, si lo hago puedes golpearme

-¿Quee? ¿Qué le tome la mano? ¿Que no va a hacer nada? Seguro se dio cuenta de que estoy asustada-Penso la azabache pero solo dijo- Ok no estoy asustada solo que..

-Se que lo estas se nota en tu mirada, pero no te preocupes solo quiero mostrarte algo- Dijo tiernamente el ambarino

-Gomen- Aome se disculpo

-Esta bien, solo dame tu mano y cierra tus ojos-

-Confio en él- Amm está bien

-¡Queeee! ¿Su mano? Ahora si me las vas a pagar Inuyasha!- Decía furiosos el chico de la trenza

Inuyasha sonreía tiernamente, se había dado cuenta que Aome ahora si confiaba en el porqué le había hecho caso, al sentir la mano de la pelinegra en la suya sin querer imagino a Kikyo, pero al entrar en si pensó:

-No Aome es diferente a Kikyo, no creo que ella me haga lo mismo-

-Emm Inuyasha creo que si sigo con mis ojos cerrados me dormiré jeje- Decía Aome

-Gomen, bueno solo dame tu otra mano para que te guie- (N/A: Inu aprovechador xD :3)

-Ok-

_-¡Maldición!- Pensaba Ranma mientras se mordía el labio_

Inuyasha la llevo hasta la parte más cercana al Lago y después agarro su celular y alumbro a los arbustos que estaban cerca o dentro del lago, y dijo:

-Bien Aome puedes abrir tus ojos-

-Inu-yasha…- Dijo ella muy sorprendida

-¿Te gusta? Por eso te dije que ya no estaría oscuro-

-Si… es muy hermoso-

-Tú lo eres más- Dijo el ambarino sonriendo

-¿Eh? Etto… gracias- Decía Aome sonrojada

-De nada, solo digo la verdad- Respondió Inu

Lo que pasaba era que cuando Inuyasha alumbro a los arbustos comenzaron a salir lucecitas brillantes, exacto ¡LUCIERNAGAS! Que se posaron sobre las flores de loto y los arboles de cerezo, a la Oji-chocolatada le encanto y el peliplateado se encontraba muy feliz de que le gustara.

Desde el fondo del parque Ranma miraba la escena y se deprimió quería decirle a Aome que saliera de ese lugar pero sabía que si iba ella se enojaría porque sabría que los había seguido.

-A-aome Quiero decirte una cosa- Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado

-Si dime- Dijo Aome levantándose

-Aome yo, yo no soy bueno para decir estas cosas pero…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Aome.. Yo me he..-

-¿Tu te has…?- Decía Aome, tratando de entenderlo

-¡YO ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI!- Dijo Inuyasha como un tomate

-Inu…yasha-

-No me digas nada Solo quiero que respondas a esta pregunta-

-¿Queee el se ha declaro? Pero porque me siento tan feliz, creo que después de todo me gusta, raww es la primera vez que me sucede esto, ¿Que me preguntara?

-Aome, desde que te vi el primer día en el salón de clases, fue como si tu hermosa mirada me cautivara, la verdad es que al comienzo ignore esto, pero poco a poco tu personalidad y luego y-yo me di cuenta que me gustabas mucho y que no quiero estar lejos de ti, ¿T-te gustaría ser mi enamorada?- Dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de si

-Etto Inuyasha a mi me paso lo mismo, pero trate de ignorarlo más que tú me parece, pero ahora creo que no estaría feliz si no estoy contigo así que digo que SI! Me gustaría muchísimo ser tu enamorada!- Entonces ella salto sobre Inuyasha para abrasarlo

Inuyasha estaba muy feliz de que Aome le dijera que si, no pensó que ella sentiría lo mismo que él, el Ambarino pensaba que a ella le gustaba Ranma. Cuando Aome salto a abrasarlo él no lo pensó dos veces y le correspondió el abrazo y cuando se separaron él se fue acercando a la azabache con una expresión feliz y tierna, ella cerro sus ojos e Inuyasha le dio un tierno beso en los labios que siempre había querido tener en los suyos.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban ese momento Ranma se había puesto muy triste el cerquillo tapaba su cara y en el lugar en el que debía estar su ojo apareció un brillo, lo más posible es que fuera una lagrima, Maldecía el momento en el que Inuyasha llego al colegio y también en el que conoció a Aome.

En la fiesta una persona que lo quería mucho estaba preocupada, si es Akane, ella se preguntaba porque Ranma se había ido de la fiesta y sin haberle dicho nada, tal vez el seguía enojado por lo que paso el día en el que ella se fue….

_~Flash Back~_

_El día que los comprometieron ambos se conocieron y Ranma al verla se había enamorado de ella, Akane también pero no lo demostraba, no quería aceptar lo que sentía por él. El tampoco lo hacía, así que parecía que ambos se odiaran, pero había ocasiones en que Akane mostraba sus celos y Ranma también, cuando Ranma le presento a Akane su mejor amiga (Aome) Ella se enfado mucho y se fue a su cuarto, luego Ranma fue a verla. _

_-¿Akane que te sucede?- Pregunto el_

_-¡Nada!- Dijo Aun molesta_

_-Porque estas así, desde que te presente a Aome te has portado más fría conmigo de lo que normalmente eres, acaso ¿estas celosa?_

_-¡JA! Ya quisieras Ranma- Respondió fríamente_

_-Akane- Dijo el pelinegro tomando sus manos- yo sé que no demuestras lo que sientes por mí ya me había dado cuenta antes_

_-¿¡Eh?! A que te refieres?!-Dijo nerviosa la peliazulada_

_-Akane, yo siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mi-_

_-Ran..ma-_

_-Akane yo te…-_

_-¡No sigas!- Dijo Akane a punto de llorar, luego salió corriendo_

_Lo que sucedía era que Akane no quería aceptar lo que sentía por él, porque pensaba que si lo hacía sería inútil ya que no quería tener nada que ver con él, o por lo menos eso pensaba._

_Le pidió a Soun, su padre para que la mandara a estudiar al extranjero por 3 meses, ella quería probar que se podría olvidar de Ranma fácilmente Soun le dijo que si pero estaba algo extrañado, ya que no sabía el motivo._

_Pero el tiempo que Akane paso lejos de Ranma fue bastante doloroso, lo extrañaba y tenía miedo de regresar, seria rendirse y resignarse a que perdió y que nunca podría estar lejos de él, pero cuando volvió Ranma era diferente ya no se acercaba a ella era muy frio y normalmente se iba a pasear o a casa de Aome._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

Ella tenía miedo, miedo de que Ranma ya no la quisiera por lo que hizo, miedo de que él se alejara cada vez mas de ella sin saber Que ella lo amaba profundamente y estaba arrepentía por haberlo dejado con esas palabras

Akane quería hablar con él pero cuando el volvió solo la miro y se fue a su cuarto a dormir se sentía muy triste y Akane lo siguió, pero se quedo en la puerta a pensar que le diría..!


	5. Capitulo 5 RanmaxAkane

**El amor que duro todo este tiempo**

**Hola! Aqui el siguiente capitulo lamento que sea tan corto . Este cap trata mas de Ranma y Akane **

Ranma se había encerrado en su cuarto y se había quedado dormido, cuando despertó la mayoría de los invitado se habían ido, salió de su cuarto y vio a la peli azulada sentada al costado de la puerta, Ranma se volteo y estaba a punto de irse hacia otro lado cuando ella grito su nombre, el volteo y la vio acercándose, al parecer Ranma todavía tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, Akane intento secarlas pero cuando estaba por poner su mano en la cara del chico que tanto quería él le dijo cruel y fríamente

-No estoy llorando por ti Akane, déjame SOLO, en estos momentos eres la última persona que querría ver-

Volvió a entrar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza y se sentó al frente de ella para evitar que Akane entrara.

Cuando Ranma le dijo todo eso Akane entro en shock y después de un momento de sus ojos comenzaron a salir las gotas cristalinas que tanto odiaba tener, cada una más grande que la otra hasta que en un momento se comenzaron a fusionar y caían como grandes ríos de sus ojos.

Al escuchar el fuerte llanto de la oji-cafe Rin, Sessh, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Aome e Inuyasha que acababan de llegar fueron corriendo hasta el lugar de donde provenía ese llanto, al llegar encontraron a una chica en el piso con los ojos rojos y derramando cada vez mas lagrimas.

-Es Akane- Dijo Aome

-¿Akane? ¿No es la prometida de Ranma?- Pregunto Inuyasha (Como se entero? Miroku le conto)

-Si, es la prometida de Ranma- Dijo la azabache

-Que te suce..- Miroku se acercaba a Akane con intenciones pervertidas

-Ven conmigo ¡Pervertido!- Dijo Sango golpeándolo

-Miroku es un idiota, tan bien que estaba con Sango- Dijo Koga

-Chicos creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Akane que le pasa- Dijo Aome

-Si- Dijero al unisono todos

-¿Akane porque lloras?- Le pregunto Aome amablemente a la peliazul

Akane volteo- ¿A-aome? ¿A..ome Higurashi? ¿L-la mejor a-amiga de R-ranma?

-¿Eh? Si- Dijo ella

-¡Tu! ¡Todo es tu culpa!- Grita Akane

-¿Que?- Dijo Aome muy sorprendida

-¿Aome le hiciste algo?- Pregunto Inuyasha desconcertado

-¡No!-

En ese momento Ranma salió del cuarto y agarro a Akane de su brazo, luego la metió rápidamente a su cuarto.

-¿R-ranma? ¡Suéltame! ¿No que no querías verme? Quiero irme, ahora yo tampoco quiero verte- Dijo Akane coratante

-AKANE, escúchame no quiero que le digas a nadie que estaba llorando- Dijo Ranma enojado

-No le voy a decir a nadie tarado ¿crees que les diría todo lo que me dijiste? Me voy- Dijo Akane no muy feliz por haberlo recordado

Ranma la sujeto y le dijo

-Espera-

-Y ahora que quieres no ves que me quiero ir ¡Me siento mal a tu lado!-

-Así me sentí yo cuando me dejaste...- Dijo algo triste Ranma

-Ranma...-

-Así me sentía, ¡No te quería ver! Pensé que ya que tu no querías saber nada de mi significaba que ya no me querías- Dijo Ranma aguantándose las ganas de gritarle todo lo que sufrio

-Ranma.. yo-

-Pero ya es tarde Akane yo te quiero solo como una amiga ya como antes discúlpame y ya no llores por favor que me haces sentir peor-

-Lo siento Ranma pero no voy a dejar de llorar- Fue lo último que dijo Akane

La peli azulada salió corriendo de ahí con dirección a su cuarto, al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro y se echo a llorar nuevamente a su cama.

Nadie sabía que era lo que había pasado cuando Akane entro en al cuarto de Ranma, Aome estaba preocupada ella no sabía qué hacer ¿Por qué Akane dijo que era culpa suya?

**Kagome555m, Danita-inu, Geral98 y a Evaa-Kagomee gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir subiendo el fic :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Te quiero

**Capitulo 6. Te Quiero**

**Hola sii este capitulo va dedicado para los que leen el fic haber si les gusta :3 **

Al día siguiente en el colegio, todos hablan de la fiesta de Ranma, también hablaban del juego que había hecho Aome, se preguntaban porque habría hecho esas parejas.

-Porque, la idiota de Aome puso a Rin con Sessh- Decía Kagura muy enfadada, (Kagura Niwa era una chica de cabellos ondulados pero siempre los llevaba en un moño eran negros, sus ojos eran rojos, parecían rubies.)

-Tranquila,¡ hermanita!- Le decía Kana tratando de calmarla (Kana Niwa hermana de Kagura, sus cabellos eran blancos, sus ojos mostraban una paz, era muy tranquila)

-Como voy a estar tranquila, yo siempre he querido a Sessh…- Replicaba Kagura algo triste

-Mmm, pero no te exaltes, no creo que en una noche se haya enamorado de Rin, ¿o si?- L decía la pliblanca

-Tienes razón, porque si algo hubiera pasado entre ellos ahora estarían juntos, pero Sessh se fue a jugar futbol y ella se fue con sus amiguitas- Decía Kagura con desprecio

**A la hora de salida**

-¡Adiós Chicas, ya me voy!- Dijo una azabache muy apresurada

-¡Adiós Aome!- Dijeron sus amigas al unisonó

-¡Aprovecha Amiga!- Dijo Ayame pícaramente

-¿Eh?¿ P-porque dices eso?- Dijo Aome muy roja

-Porque te vas a ir con… Inuyasha ¿cierto?- Respondo la pelirroja

-¿Quee?- Dijeron Sango y Rin Asombradas

-¿Q-quien te dijo eso?- Aome estaba como un tomate

-A es que yo escuche a Inuyasha cuando te dijo que él te llevaría a tu casa :3-

-¡Oh! Uy Aome Y no cuentas ¿no? Que mal- Dijeron Sango y Rin fingiendo enojo

-¡Ya dinos que pasa entre ustedes dos en la fiesta de Ranma!- Dijeron todas

-… es que mm… él me pidió que sea su ena…morada- Dijo Aome timidamente

-Owwwww- las chicas estaban con estrellas en los ojos- y Jumm – dijeron después dandole la espalda a Aome

-Porque ¿Jumm?-

-Porque-

-No nos-

-¡Dijistee!

En ese momento el peli plateado entro al salón y dijo

-Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera-

-Inu…yasha- Dijo Aome sorprendida

-¡¿Pero porque?!-

-Porque pensábamos- Dijo Inuyasha abrazando a la azabache por atras

-decírselos- Continuo Aome

-JUNTOS.- Dijeron al fin los dos

-Oww, me matan- Dijo Rin

-¡Si que lindos son!- Afirmo Ayame

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ti amiga!- Dijo Sango con un pañuelo en su mano

-Ojala Sesshomaru me pidiera lo mismo *0*- Susurro Rin

-¿Eh? ¿Rin que dijiste?- dijo la pelirroja que tenía un súper oído

-Yo No dije nada pff!-

-¿Nos vamos Aome?- Dijo Inuyasha

-Ok.. Vamos-

-¡Adiós!- Dijeron todas al unisonó

Cuando Aome e Inuyasha estaban saliendo del salón la pelinegra tropezó y justo cuando se iba a estrellar contra el piso Inuyasha la agarro, cuando la levanto las caras de ambos estaban muy cerca tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro ella miraba sus ojos y el también miraba los de ella era tanta la tentación que no pudieron evitar darse un tierno beso en los labios, a pesar de que las chicas los miraban no se sentían incómodos, todo estaba llendo muy bien pero en ese momento aparecieron Ranma y Koga, Koga estaba impactado, pero Ranma no tanto, pues ya los había visto así.

-Ao..- Trato de pronunciar Koga

Pero en ese momento vio a Ayame dentro del salón y se ruborizo porque se acordó que en la fiesta de Ranma ella se veía muy hermosa, Inuyasha y Aome al abrir los ojos pudieron ver que Ranma y Koga los habían visto y se ruborizaron y se separaron

-Así que bien oculto se lo tenían eh Picarones- Dijo Koga dándole unos codazos a Inuyasha

-No los fastidies baka- Dijo Ranma golpeandolo- no ves que están avergonzados-Tratando de no mostrar su enojo

-Auch! Está bien pero no tienes porque pegarme-

-Bueno ya me voy tengo que ir a una "reunión familiar" – Dijo Ranma

-Adioss Ranma- Dijeron todos

-Amm bueno ahora si deberíamos ir a tu casa Aome- Dijo Inu

-Si vamos-

Al escuchar esto Ranma se enojo mucho y jalo a Aome a un costado y le dijo

-¡¿Tan pronto ya lo vas a presentar a Naomi?!

-Mmm Si además también esta Shippo, también se lo presentare a el- Respondió sin darle importancia a la preocupación de su amigo

-Aome yo…!- Trato de decirle Ranma

-Uhmm? Dime- Dijo ella despreocupada

-No nada ve te está esperando

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mientras Aome e Inuyasha caminaban por la calle no se dieron cuenta que Ranma los seguía por atrás había decidido seguirlos en vez de ir a su reunión , cuando llegaron a la casa de la azabache Ranma se escondió detrás de un arbusto y lo único que pudo ver fue como ellos entraban.

-¡Ya llegue!- Dijo Aome entrando a su casa

-Bienvenida- Respondió Naomi, su madre

-Mamá el es Inuyasha-

-Mucho Gusto señora soy Inuyasha Taisho- Dijo Inuyasha sorriente

-Que tal Inuyasha, yo soy la mamá de Aome-

-¡Y yo soy su primo!- Dijo Shippo saltando al hombro de su querida prima

-Hola pequeño- Dijo Inuyasha saludando al niño

-¡Aomee! Me está diciendo pequeño!- Se quejo Shippo

-Shippo eso no tiene nada de malo porque si eres pequeño- Dijo Aome

-Y porque no dijiste eso cuando vino tu amigo con trenza! – Ataco el pelirrojo

-A es que…- Aome no sabia que decir

-Bueno, ¿Inuyasha tu eres el compañero y amigo de Aome?- Pregunto Naomi

-Si señora, aunque soy más que un amigo -Decía con una sonrisa y en leve sonrojo el peli plateado

-¡Oh! Qué bien estoy feliz por ti hija- Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a Aome- y también por ti Inuyasha-Le dio un abrazo a él -Bueno Shippo vamos a dejarlos solos

-¡Pero tiaa! Si Shippo hacia un puchero

-Nada de peros vamos está dando Urusei Yatsura en la televisión vamos a ver-

-¡Siii!-

Inuyasha y Aome fueron al cuarto de la pelinegra, el estaba muy feliz, ya que sentía que si Aome lo presentaba con su Mamá quería decir que le tenía confianza y que no pensaba jugar con él como lo hizo Kikyo.

-¿Te pasa algo Inuyasha?- Pregunto Aome preocupada por la cara de Inuyasha

-¿Eh? No nada Aome, solo estoy feliz- Dijo el sonriéndole a su chica

-¿Sii? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto ella

-Porque sé que me quieres-

Aome se sonrojo e Inuyasha la abrazo

-Te quiero mucho Aome- Dijo él muy feliz

-Yo también te quiero Inuyasha mas de lo que piensas-

Se sentaron en la cama y luego se dieron un largo pero lento beso, los dos se sentían felices ya que sabían que eran el uno para el otro, después del beso decidieron hacer los deberes del colegio, cuando Inuyasha ya se iba a ir ella le dijo

-Inuyasha ya que yo ya te presente a mi mamá, ¿por qué no me presentas a la tuya? -

-Mmm está bien te parece si mañana en la noche vienes a mi casa a cenar?

-Está bien, pero ¿es una cena formal?- Pregunto ella algo sonrojada

-Jeje si-

-Entonces…¿ tengo que usar vestido?- Dijo ella aun mas roja

-Sii-

-Jaja bueno mañana te sorprenderé!- Dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios

-Jajaj esperare mañana con ansias- Respondió dándole un abrazo

-Bueno mañana nos vemos Te quiero mucho Inu- Dijo ella dándole un beso

-Yo también te quiero demasiado mi pequeña traviesa.- Dijo correspondiéndole el beso

**Gracias por los reviews! a todas! **


	7. Chapter 7 RanmaxAkane

**Capitulo 7. Los celos de Ranma y la tristeza de Akane**

**Si :3 Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, este y el proximo capitulo trataran mucho mas de Ranma y Akane :3 Después aparecerán otra vez Inu y Aome**

**Disfruten el capi :3 **

El sábado Aome e Inuyasha salieron a pasear, Ranma se había enterado de esto, porque el día anterior los había escuchado planearlo, así que decidió seguirlos.

Aome se había vestido con una falda que le llegaba antes de las rodillas como el del colegio pero este era de color celeste, se puso un polo de color amarillo y encima un abriguito de color celeste también, Inuyasha se había puesto unos jeans celestes y un polo blanco.

Ranma veía como se sentaban a comer en el parque como cualquier pareja en un fin de semana, el chico de la trenza los veía muy celoso porque Aome se ponía una galleta en la boca e Inuyasha le daba un besito para quitarle la mitad de dicho dulce, después decidieron ir a ver una película, había una de acción y una de romance, Inuyasha quería ver la de acción y Aome quería ver la de Romance, cuando ellos empezaron a hablar sobre qué película deberían ver _Ranma pensó que Inuyasha se opondría a la decisión de Aome_ y le obligaría a ver la de acción, pero no fue así en cambio Inuyasha acepto ver la de Romance que se llamaba El Amor a Través del Tiempo, Inuyasha fue a comprar las palomitas y la gaseosa mientras Aome se puso en la fila para la película.

~POV Ranma~

Desde el parque ellos han estado muy felices, se han dado muchos besos y Aome ni siquiera a notado que los he estado siguiendo, neos que hacer, tal vez ellos de verdad se quieren y yo soy solo un estorbo entre ellos, debería intentar olvidarla.

~POV Akane~

Lo vi ahí estaba el chico que me había hecho sentir la persona mas desgraciada del mundo, bueno en parte es mi culpa ya que yo fui la que lo "DEJO", yo le gustaba y él me gustaba pero lo rechace -Le comenzaron a salir unas lagrimas que se limpio rápidamente para que sus amigas no las vean- También puedo ver que Aome esta acá, pero…. ¿Él no es el enamorado de Aome? Pensó mirando al chico peli plateado acercándose a la oji-cafe.

En ese momento Ranma vio a Akane y se puso muy triste pues recordó la forma en la que él la había tratado el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, la tristeza lo invadió, pero cuando volteo para ver a Aome vio que ella e Inuyasha se estaban besando y la furia se volvió a encender en él, casi por impulso propio se acerco donde estaba Akane y la jalo

-Aka…- trato de decir

-¿Que Ran..? ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Con que derecho me jalas hasta acá, ¡aun estoy enojada contigo!- Ella se volteo para irse pero…

-Espera Akane… yo quiero… pe-dirte disculpas, no debí tratarte así se que fui muy cruel contigo y quisiera que me perdones- Se trato de disculpar el chico

-Ran..ma bueno la verdad es que no te puedo perdonar lo que me dijiste ese día fue muy doloroso y es difícil superarlo ¿sabes?-

-Akane… Yo de verdad lo siento- Dijo sin mirarla a la cara

La mirada de Akane estaba fijada en el piso, y de repente comenzó a llorar

-¡Akane, te dije que no lloraras!- le reprocho el chico de la trenza

-¡No puedo evitarlo Ranma! Porque además se que…-

-Aka..ne-

-¡SE QUE ES MI CULPA!- Dijo algo fuerte pero no muchos la escucharon

Al decir esto la peli azul se fue corriendo a los servicios para limpiarse su cara ya que lo más probable era que el maquillaje se le hubiera corrido y ella no quería que sus amigas la vieran así, Ranma se había quedado congelado y pensaba

-_Dijo que era su culpa a que se refería?... Tal vez sea…-_

El chico de la trenza fue corriendo al lugar donde había visto que Akane había corrido, el se quedo esperando a que ella saliera, quería aclarar de una vez porque ella se había ido, mientras esperaba vio que Inuyasha y Aome ya estaban entrando a la película, no pudo evitar sentir celos, quería seguirlos entrar a la sala para ver que iban a hacer,_ "Seguro usara el típico bostezo para poner su brazo en los hombros de Aome" _ Pensaba el Pelinegro.

Ranma vio a Akane salir del baño y la tomo del brazo

-Akane quiero hablar contigo-

-Ranma..- Fue lo único que pronuncio la peli azul

**¿Que tal? Subiré la conti en un rato mas ;) Ferita Taisho casi fuera :3**


	8. Chapter 8 RanmaxAkane

**Capitulo 8. Historia de Amor (RanmaxAkane)**

**Yeah! :3 Aui el siguiente capi les dije que lo subiría rápido .**

_-Akane quiero hablar contigo-_

_-Ranma..-._

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ese día..- Dijo el pelinegro

-Te refieres a …- Dijo Akane con lagrimas en los ojos por recordarlo

-Si al día en el que me dejaste.- Dijo el algo triste

-Está bien Ranma, ya..t-ienes que s..aber porque me fui, así tal..Vez puedas perdonarme..- Decía Akane tratando de calmarse

-¿_Perdonarte? A que te referirás Akane.- pensó él-_ Pero Akane yo también quiero saber que sentías por mí, o desde cuando has estado enamorada de mi.- Dijo él sonrojado

-Ranma... La verdad es que fue desde el día en el que te conocí...- Dijo ella apenada

_~Flash Back ~ (Akane)_

_Era un día como cualquier otro, parecía que ese día haría lo mismo de siempre, desayunar. Bañarse entrenar, entrenar y entrenar hasta que al final del día iría a darse una ducha y después se dormiría, pero ella no sabía que ese día su vida daría un cambio radical..._

_Su padre, Soun había recibido una carta de su mejor amigo, el vendría para comprometer a su hijo con una de sus hijas._

_-¡Kasumi! ¡Nabiki! ¡Akane! ¡Venga por favor hijas!- Llamo Soun a sus hijas, el era un hombre de cabello largo negro y ojos del mismo color, con un bigote super ancho. _

_-¿Que sucede papá?- Dijo Kasumi desde la cocina, ella era una chica de 19 años con el cabello color marrón el cual siempre estaba amarrado él una cola al costado. _

_-Dime papá- Contesto Nabiki una adolescente de 17 años con el cabello corto y también marrón. _

_-Y Akane, ¿dónde está?- Pregunto el padre_

_-Seguro está entrenando en el dojo- Dijo Kasumi _

_-Está bien la iré a buscar ustedes quédense aquí- Dijo él mientras corría_

_-¡Hai!- Respondieron ambas hermanas_

_Cuando Soun entro al Dojo encontró a su hija menor practicando._

_-Hola Papá- Dijo Akane_

_-Hija ven por favor tengo que hablar contigo y con tus hermanas-_

_-Esta bien en un momento voy-_

_Akane se fue a bañar, luego bajo y encontró a sus hermanas y a su papá sentados en la mesa esperándola._

_-Bien ya que todas están aquí les quiero decir que hoy vendrá mi mejor amigo el señor Saotome junto con su hijo y …- Dijo Soun_

_-¿Y...?- Pregunto Nabiki_

_-Y Una de ustedes será su ¡prometida! n_n-_

_-¿Ehh?- Dijero las tres al unisonó _

_-¿Cómo es él ?- Pregunto Nabiki interesada_

_-¿Cuántos años tiene?- Pregunto Kasumi_

_-Jajajaja No lo se.-_

_En ese momento entraron Ranma y Genma, su padre, Genma y Soun se saludaron y se presentaron a sus hijos:_

_-Bien hijas él es mi amigo el señor Genma Saotome- _

_-Buenas tardes Señor Saotome-_

_-Por favor no me digan Señor Saotome, ya que ahora seremos familia díganme Tío Genma-_

_-Está bien tío Genma-_

_-Muy bien chicas les presento a mi hijo- dijo señalando a la puerta del comedor_

_El chico no quería entrar pero no tuvo otra opción así que decidió presentarse, entro y dijo:_

_-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y tengo 16 años- _

_(N/A En mi fic Ranma no se transforma en mujer)_

_-Bien Ranma- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba- te presento a mis hijas la mayor es Kasumi de 19 años, la segunda es Nabiki de 17 años y la menor es Akane de 16 años, escoge a la que te guste.-_

_En ese momento Kasumi y Nabiki se acercaron a Akane y dijeron ella es perfecta para el además tienen la misma edad._

_-¡¿Que les sucede?!- Dijo Akane sonrojada_

_-Bien hijo ella será tu prometida desde ahora-_

_Akane se sentía feliz pero no sabía porque, trato de ignorar ese sentimiento, pero no lo pudo hacer por mucho tiempo ya que cada vez que una chica se acercaba a Ranma ella sentía celos, y si él se acercaba a una chica ella se ponía triste y celosa, a pesar eso no quería aceptar que amaba a Ranma, un día cuando Ranma le presento a Aome la peli azulada se enojo con él y cuando llegaron a casa comenzaron a discutir:_

_-¿Akane que te sucede?-_

_-¡Nada!-_

_-Porque estas así, desde que te presente a Aome te has portado más fría conmigo de lo que normalmente eres, ¿acaso estas celosa?-_

_-¡JA! Ya quisieras Ranma- Dijo ella fríamente_

_-Akane- Dijo Ranma tomando de la mano a la chica- yo sé que no demuestras lo que sientes por mí ya me había dado cuenta antes_

_-¡¿Eh?! A que te refieres?! -Dijo nerviosa la peli azulada_

_-Akane, yo siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mi- dijo el tiernamente_

_-Ran..ma- _

_-Akane yo te…-_

_-¡No sigas!- Dijo ella a punto de llorar y salió corriendo_

_Lo que sucedía era que Akane no quería aceptar lo que sentía por él, porque pensaba que si lo hacía sería inútil ya que no quería tener nada que ver con él, o por lo menos eso pensaba._

_Le pidió a Soun, que la mandara a estudiar al extranjero por 3 meses, ella quería probar que se podría olvidar de Ranma fácilmente Soun le dijo que si pero estaba algo extrañado, no sabía el motivo._

_Pero el tiempo que Akane paso lejos de Ranma fue bastante doloroso, lo extrañaba y tenía miedo de regresar, sería como regresar para resignarse que perdió y que nunca podría estar lejos de él, pero cuando volvió Ranma era diferente ya no se acercaba a ella era muy frio y normalmente se iba a pasear o a casa de Aome._

_~Fin del Flash Back~ (Akane)_

-Akane yo también me enamore de ti desde ese día- dijo Ranma

-¿Enserio Ranma?

-Si pero cuando te fuiste me enoje y me puse muy triste porque pensé que tu no me querías y por eso te habías ido, la única que me ayudo a superarlo fue Aome, por eso ella..-

-Te comenzó a gustar ¿no? -Decía la peli azul aguantando las lagrimas

-Si Akane y no sé si pueda...-

-Olvidarla...-

-Si..-

-Quiero que me disculpes por haberte dejado Ranma se que fue mi culpa FUE MI ORGULLO Lo siento- Dijo ella tratando de mostrarse fuerte

-Akane..-

-Solo dime que me disculpas para poder irme, porque no quiero escuchar nada mas- Decía ella con una sonrisa falsa

-Akane yo si te perdono-

-Gracias Ranma, ya me voy-Así ella se fue corriendo

-_Ojala que tu también me perdones algún día por haberte echo botar tantas lagrimas_


	9. Chapter 9 Así que ¿Un baile?

**Capitulo 9. Asi que ¿Un baile?**

**Hola gomen por la demora pero aca esta el siguiente capi disfrutenlo y no olviden los reviews :3**

El día lunes Inuyasha y Aome llegaron temprano al colegio, al verse se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y después comenzaron a platicar, entonces Inuyasha se acordó de que sus padres le habían dicho que Aome podía ir a la su casa ese día porque estaban desocupados.

-Aome mis papas me han dicho que puedes ir a conocerlos hoy, ya que el otro día no tuvieron tiempo, quieren que vayas hoy a mi casa-

-¿Así? Pero Inuyasha ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes ahora que me voy a poner?! Tengo que ir con vestido ¿cierto?- Dijo Aome muy asombrada

-Sí, Lo siento- Dijo el preocupado

_-Que haré- Pensó la azabache_

Entonces entro Ayame al salón:

-¡Hola Aome! ¡Hola Inuyasha!- Saludo la zafiro

-Hola Ayame- Dijeron los dos y Aome seguía pensando

-¿Que te sucede Aome?- Pregunto la pelirroja

-¿Eh? A mi nada nada solo que.. Necesito.. un vestido.. -Decía sonrojada la azabache

-Kyaa ¿para qué?- Dijo Ayame con los ojos en forma de estrella- ¿Tienen una cita formal?-

-No, sino que hoy.. ella va a ir a mi casa..- Decía el peli plateado algo nervioso

-Oh Que harán picarones- Dijo ella fastidiando a ambos

-No es lo que piensas ¡Voy a ir a conocer a sus papas!- Dijo Aome completamente roja

-Aaa, por eso necesitas un vestido- Dijo Ayame decepcionada

-Si- Respondió la azabache

-Entonces ¡vayamos de compras después del colegio!- Sugirió Ayame otra vez con estrellas en sus ojos

-¿Después del colegio? Mmm Inuyasha ¿A qué hora deber ir a tu casa?- Pregunto la ojichocolatada

-A las 7- Respondió él

-Ok, entonces Ayame ¿salimos del colegio y vamos a un shopping?- Aclaro Aome

-Siii- Dijo ella emocionada

De repente comenzaron a entrar todos los alumnos y alumnas, entre ellas Sango y Rin que se al escuchar shopping corrieron hasta el lugar en el que estaban Aome y Ayame

-¡Nosotras también queremos ir de compras!- Dijeron fuerte

-Está bien vamos todas- Dijo Aome con una gran sonrisa

-Bien chicas después del colegio nos vamos al shopping más grande de la ciudad- Dijo la pelirroja que no podía ocultar su alegria

-Bien- Respondió Aome

Entonces la Profesora Kaede entro al salón y todos se levantaron para saludarla, después del saludo la profesora comenzó a hablar

-Bien chicos, hoy antes de empezar la clase hablaremos sobre lo que haremos en el festival de primavera-

Se escucharon murmullos por todo el salón, después de que todos se calmaron ella continuo hablando

-Este año nuestro salón presentara un baile, será el último acto de la noche, el baile será un vals de parejas-

-Usted nos pondrá las parejas profesora?- Se escucho en el salón

-Los chicos deberán invitar a las chicas, todos deben tener pareja hasta el jueves, ya que desde este viernes hasta el próximo viernes estarán practicando el baile.

Después de haber dicho eso comenzó la clase, en el recreo el grupo de Miroku hablaba de a quienes iban a invitar

-Creo que invitare a Sango, espero que me diga que si- Decía Miroku mientras se imaginaba a Sango con un vestido

-Yo invitare a Ayame, porque me parece que Aome ya tiene con quien ir- Decía Koga mirando a Inuyasha

-Así es- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-Vaya picaron parece que la pasaron muy bien la fiesta de Ranma ¿no?- Dijeron Miroku y Hoyo

-Chicos sabían que ahora ellos son enamorados- Dijo Koga mirando a Inuyasha

-¿Queee? ¿Y porque no nos dijiste?-

-Mm la verdad no se- Dijo Inuyasha pensando

-¡Como es posible que el ! El chico nuevo ya tenga enamorada y yo no!- Lloriqueo Miroku

-No eres el único amigo No lo eres.- Dijo Hoyo rodeado de un aura deprimente

-Ya ya basta dejen de lamentarse, dinos Ranma ¿A quién invitaras tu?- Dijo Koga cambiando el tema de conversación

-No se -Dijo fríamente el peli negro

-B-bueno- Djo Koga sintiendo escalofríos- ¿pero que te ocurre?

-Nada creo que me siento mal, iré un momento a la enfermería- Respondió Ranma

-O-ok..-

Cuando Ranma se fue

-Vaya pero que le pasa a Ranma- Dijo Koga todavía con los escalofríos

-No se, pero me parece que está deprimido- Dijo Miroku

-Si, desde su cumpleaños a estado así- Dijo Hoyo

-Bueno ¿Tal vez se encuentre mal no creen?- Dijo el peli plateado

-Si seguro tienes razón Inuyasha, bueno sigamos hablando. Dime Inuyasha ¿Cuando invitaras a Aome?- Dijo el pelinegro

-Hoy- Dijo el ambarino muy feliz-¿ustedes?

-Hoy también- Decían alegres Miroku y Koga

**Mientras tanto las chicas también hablaban sobre el baile **

-¿Quien crees que te invite Ayame?- Le pregunto la Azabache a su amiga

-No se amiga, pero espero que sea Koga – Dijo Ayame ilusionada

-¿Y tu Rin?- Volvió a preguntar Aome

-No se Aome, quisiera que fuera Sesshomaru, pero creo que él no invitara a nadie- Dijo Rin decepcionada

-¿Y porque no lo invitas tu?- Sugirió Sango

-Pero ¿y si me dice que no?-

-Pero lo habrías intentado, además si no te apuras Kagura te puede ganar, mírala- Dijo Aome señalando a la ondulada

-Maldición, etto espérenme por favor, en un momento vuelvo-

Antes de que alguna pudiera responder Rin ya estaba corriendo hacia el peli plateado

-Vaya que rápida, bueno Sango y ¿Tu que piensas? ¿Quién crees que te invite?

-¿A-a mi? Bueno no lo sé- Dijo ruborizándose

-¡Seguro quieres que te invite Miroku!- Dijo Ayame sonriendo

Sango estaba tan roja que parecía un Tomate -Q..que estas.. Diciendo Ayame!-

-Sabes que es... -No pudo terminar ya que..

-¡Chicass! 3- Dijo Rin saltando hacia ellas, pero solo pudo caer sobre Aome, ya que Sango y Ayame escaparon

-¡Auch! ¿Que fue Rin? ¿Porque tanto amor?- Dijo Aome levantándose del piso

-¡Estoy Feliz! Amiga – Respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Le preguntaste?- Dijo Aome

-Bueno si y no-

-¿Si y no?- Dijeron todas

-¿Rin te golpeaste la cabeza?- Dijo Ayame frotando la cabeza de su amiga

-Jaja no es que lo que paso fue que..-

_~Flash Back~_

_Rin salió corriendo para llegar antes que Kagura, que ni siquiera escucho las respuestas de sus amigas, cuando llego hacia Sesshomaru vio que Kagura la miraba con odio, pero no le importo, lo primero que hizo fue saludarlo:_

_-Hola Sesshomaru :)- Dijo Felizmente Rin_

_-Hola- Respondió el frio como siempre_

_-Am Quiero.. decirte.. si..- Tartamudeaba Rin_

_-Espera un momento- Dijo Sessh dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Rin _

_-Yo, yo lo siento.. –Dijo Rin ruborizándose, se estaba dando la vuelta para irse, pero…_

_-Dime Rin ¿Ya te han invitado para eso del baile?- Dijo el tomándole el brazo_

_-N-no- Dijo ella nerviosa_

_-Y ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-Decía serio y tranquilo, pero se sentía extraño, ya que nunca pensó que alguna vez haría eso_

_-Yo, s-si me gustaría mucho- Decía la pelinegra mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa al peli plateado_

_-Ok nos vemos- Al ver la sonrisa de Rin, el ambarino se sonroja levemente _

_-Bye bye ^^- _

_~Fin del Fals Back~_

-Woaa Amiga ¡Que suerte¡- Dijo Ayame sorprendida

-Si, bailaras con el amor de tu vida Jajaja- Bromeo Sango

-Jajaja y ¿Como estaba Kagura después de eso?- Pregunto Aome

-Mm primero la vi y me miro con odio, pero cuando Sesshomaru se volteo y la vio ella se puso triste y se fue corriendo- Dijo Rin pensado

-Esto es malo creo que ella también quiere mucho a Sesshomaru- Dijo Aome un poco triste

-Creo que si…- Dijo Preocupada la pelinegra pensando en Kagura

-Bueno tranquilas chicas no se preocupen porque no la ayudaremos así.- Dijo la zafiro pensativa

-Sí, tienes razón, pero es lo mismo, porque ella nunca aceptaría nuestra ayuda ni nada de nosotras.- Dijo la peli café

-Sí, lo sé- Dijo la azabache triste

-Pero no te pongas así Aome, mira ahí vine tu querido Inuyasha- Dijo Ayame mirando a la oji chocolate junto con todas pícaramente

-¿Eh? Aa etto porque me están mirando así- Dijo Aome

-Por nada Amiga, por nada :3- Dijeron todas

-Hola Aome, amm ¿Porque me están mirando así chicas?

-Por nada Inuyasha, por nada :3- Dijeron ellas de nuevo

-Hola Inuyasha – Saludo Aome con una gota de sudor en su frente

-Aome dime ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo en el festival? – Pregunto Inuyasha sonrojado (N/A: Hay Inu ñ_ñ)

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Aome muy feliz

-Jaja Te amo Aome- Dijo Inuyasha abrazandola

-Yo también te amo Inu- Dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo

Estaban por darse un beso pero se dieron cuenta que las chicas los miraban como queriendo decir

_Raww! Que lindos_ o _Besala Inuyasha que esperas_ o sino _Aome que suerte, _se ruborizaron y se separaron, y de repente Rin dijo

-Woaa es igual a Sesshomaru- Dijo Rin feliz

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sango

-Porque el también me dijo "Te gustaría bailar conmigo" – Dijo Rin sonriente

-¡Oh! ¿Así que Sesshomaru te invito Rin?-

-Si- Decía feliz la pelinegra

-Vaya que raro normalmente él nunca va a esos festivales desde que éramos pequeños- Dijo Inuyasha pensativo

-¡Woaa Rin! Ves el te quiere por eso es la primera vez y la primera chica que invita- Dijo Ayame muy feliz, y muy fuerte por si acaso

-¡Ayame no grites!-Decía ruborizándose la peli negra

-¡Uy! Lo siento Jeje- Dijo Ayame frotado la parte trasera de su cabeza

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto!- Dijo Inuyasha golpeando su mano izquierda con la derecha

-¿Cierto?- Pregunto Aome

-Si, cierto ¡Ayame y Sango deben ir ahora al salón!- Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaron las susodichas

-¡Ustedes vayan!- Dijo el ambarino

-Hai- Respondieron ambas

Ellas fueron al salón y en el camino se preguntaban ¿Por qué Inuyasha les pediría eso?, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron, ya que los únicos en el salón era Koga y Miroku

-¡Sanguitoo!- Dijo Miroku con un brillo en sus ojos

-¡Eh! H-hola Miroku- Dijo Sango ruborizándose

-Hola Ayame- Dijo Koga

-H-hola Koga- Respondi Aame en el mismo estado que Sango

-Sanguito ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?- Dijo Miroku acercándose a la peli café y con voz firme

-Yo.. Etto- Dijo Sango dudando- ...Es..ta bien

-Sii, soy feliz- Dijo Miroku mientras la abrazaba

-Miroku.. Espera- Dijo Sango en shock, ella nunca pensó que Miroku la abrazaría

-A cierto ven Sango vamos a fuera- Dijo el pelinegro

-O-ok- Respondió ella

-Vaya eso fue rápido- Dijo Ayame mirando a su amiga y de repente alguien cogi sus manos

-Ayame..tu- Dijo Koga sonrojado

-Ko..ga- Dijo la zafiro

-¿Ayame quieres ser tu mi pareja en el baile?- Lo dijo rápido, pues estaba nervioso

-Ko..ga.. yo si, si quiero – Dijo ella muy feliz

-¿Bu-bueno vamos?- Dijo Koga tomando la mano de la pelirroja

-O-ok- Dijo ella ruborizandose


	10. Chapter 10 Hola Sr y Sra Taisho

**Capitulo 10. Hola Sr. y Sra. Taisho**

**Hola aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo :3, tambien les quiero decir que estoy subiendo otro fic, su nombre es ?Por amor o por obligacion? Leanlo y diganme que tal :3 Sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo 10 **

-Oww ¡Así que las invitaron!- Dijo Aome muy feliz a sus amigas

-Siiiii- Respondieron Sango y Ayame

-¡Soy Feliz!- Dijo la pelirroja

-Yo también- Dijo Sango emocionada

-Vaya Aome, creo que están en las nubes mira sus caras-Le susurro Rin a la azabache

-Si tienes razón mejor nos vamos parece que se quedaran así por un rato-Dijo la oji chocolate susurrando también

-Sí, vamos llendo al shopping para tu vestido-Susurrando

-Ok ok-Susurrando

Mientras ellas salían del salón caminando de puntitas para que Sango y Ayame no las escucharan, las felices chicas se imaginaban con sus vestidos y bailando con sus "Príncipes", después de un ratito se dieron cuenta que eran las únicas en el salón así que salieron casi volando, porque sabían que debían ir al shopping, mientras tanto la azabache y la pelinegra iban en dirección a dicho lugar se cruzaron con los hermanos Taisho que se dirigían a su casa, las pelinegras le sonrieron a los dos peli plateados causando sonrojos en ambos, Inuyasha se iba a acercar a Aome, pero Sessh lo jalo en dirección a su casa y Aome solo logro escuchar

-Te espero pequeña ^^- Junto con una gran sonrisa del chico

Cuando los Taisho desaparecieron Aome y Rin pudieron ver a Sango y Ayame llegando

-Uff Creo que me voy a caer- Dijo sango mientras miraba sus piernas temblando

-¡No no! si te caes yo también me caigo- Decía la pelirroja mientras estaba apoyada en su amiga

-¡No te apoyes o me caigo!-

-Ok ok, tranquila ¡Uff que cansada estoy!- Dijo Ayame arrodillada

-Mira Rin las dos chicas enamoradas nos alcanzaron - Dijo Aome sonriendo

-Si, al parecer van a morir aquí- Dijo Rin riendo

-Si mejor las ayudamos, ven Sango apóyate en mi espalda- Dijo Aome ayudando a su amiga

-Ayame tu apóyate en la mía- Dijo Rin

-¡H-hai!- Decían casi sin aliando

**En el shopping**

-¿Bueno ya están bien?- Decía la azabache

-Yo si ya puedo respirar ¡Gracias a Kami-sama!- Dijo Ayame estirandose

-Yo también. ¡He revivido!- Dijo Sango

-Que bueno, por lo menos podremos comprar tranquilamente- Dijo Rin

Bien….- Dijo Ayame rodeada por un aura de valor- ¡Chicas a comprar!-

-Otra vez lo hizo- Dijo Aome con una gota de sudor en su frente

-Parece que nunca aprenderá-

-Todas las personas la están mirando -.- -Dijo la peli negra

-Primero vamos a esa tienda – Dijo la zafiro emocionado

-Woaa que lindos!... Mm todos los vestidos son muy bonitos, pero no se cual elegir- Dijo Aome muy alegre

-Pruébate este y este y ¡este!- Dijo Rin pasándole vestidos a su querida Amiga

-También este y este- Dijo Sango pasándole más vestidos

-Y todos estos- Decía Ayame, mientras cargaba unos 7 vestidos

-Jaja bueno comenzare- Dijo la oji chocolatada

Después de que la azabache se hubiera probado muchos vestidos y casi derrotada por no encontrar uno que le guste Ayame le trajo un vestido muy lindo de color blanco que le fascino, no era muy sofisticado ni muy simple

. /imgres?q=vestido+blanco+de+noche&um=1&hl=es&sa=X&biw=1214&bih=739&tbm=isch&imgrefurl= moda/modelos-de-vestidos-blancos-con-encaje&tbnid=39UnW4NxH15loM&docid=mx7uzZ49Rk2soM&ved=0CBUQhRYoAA&ei=MvvTT6LfD4ms8QSKm5SsAw&dur=5000

-Fiu fiuu Aome te ves muy bien- Dijeron todas

-Mira esta rosa blanca que muy bien con el vestido- Dijo Rin

-Si y estos zapatos- Dijo Ayame

-Vaya Aome mírate- Dijo la Peli café mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara al espejo

Cuando Aome se vio en el espejo no creía lo que veía, estaba muy hermosa el color del vestido resaltaba su figura y además se le veía ni tan formal y tan normal (N/A: No sabía que poner xD no me critiquen)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya casi eran las 7 Aome estaba terminando de alistarse, ya se había puesto su vestido, la rosa y los zapatos. Ayame la maquillaba, Rin y Sango estaban con Shippo que estaba muy feliz de que Aome tenga amigas que eran buenas no como Inuyasha o Ranma

-_Jmp Ojala ellos con fueran amigos de Aome- _Pensaba el pequeño

-_Vaya que vestido usare para el baile- Pensaba la peli café _

-_Debería acompañar a Aome, así veré a Sesshomaru- Pensaba Rin_

De repente Aome y Ayame salieron de cuarto de la Azabache y todos los presentes miraron a la oji-chocolate sorprendidos, ya que se veía muy hermosa con aquel vestido.

-Hija, te ves muy hermosa- Dijo Naomi

-Gracias Mami-

-Wauu Aome Inuyasha estará feliz- Dijo Rin haciendo sonrojar a la azabache

-Si Inuyasha seguro estará demasiado feliz, de tener a una de las cuatro chicas mas lindas del instituto Jajaja- Alardeo Sango

-Sii todo gracias a mi Jeje- Se Vanagloriaba Ayame

-Jaja- Dijo Aome ruborizada- Ay chicas las cosas que dicen

-Primita te ves muy bonita :3- Le dijo Shippo a su querida prima (N/A: Quiero un primo como Shippo)

-Gracias Shippo- Dijo la azabache abrazando a su primo

-¿Y quien te va a llevar a casa de Inuyasha?- Pregunto la madre

-Nosotras- Dijeron Todas al unisonó

-Jaja ok- Dijo Aome

En el carro Aome y Ayame hablaban sobre lo que la azabache debía hacer

Por ejemplo

-Portarse educadamente

-Comer toda la comida que le den

-Saludar a Sesshomaru aunque él no quiera

Cosas raras pero bueno Aome estaba muy feliz, de conocer a la madre de Inuyasha, ya que a su padre ya lo conocía pues era el director de su colegio

Ya habían llegado la casa de Inuyasha era muy grande parecía una mansión, así que Aome se sintió muy nerviosa, toco el timbre y se escucho una voz que venía de un parlante pequeño que estaba al costado del timbre y decía

-Mansión Taisho, ¿Quién es?- Se escucho al otro lado del parlante

-S-soy Aome Higurashi yo...- No pudo terminar ya que la voz la interrumpió

-¡Ah! Señorita Higurashi espere un momento abriré las puertas- Dijo el hombre

-E-está bien- Respondió Aome Nerviosa

-_Vaya que lastima no veré a Sessh- Pensó Rin_

-Bueno chicas creo que ya me voy je je je- Rio Aome

-Sí, ¡Que te vaya bien amiga!- Dijo Ayame

-Si y aprovecha- Dijeron Pícaramente Rin y Sango

-Je je je bueno ya voy a entrar-

-Adios Aome, Suerte- Le dijeron todas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Aome entro a la gran casa unos mayordomos la condujeron hacia el comedor.

-Aome, Hola- Dijo un Inuyasha muy sorprendido

-Hola Inuyasha- En ese momento Aome se sorprendió porque Inuyasha estaba con un terno que resaltaba su bello cabello plateado

-Vaya, te ves hermosa- Decía Inuyasha mientras miraba los ojos chocolate de la mujer que tanto quería

-Gracias Inu- Dijo Sonrojándose la chica

-Bueno, ven te presentare a mis padres- Le dijo el agarrando la mano de ella

-Está bien- Respondió Aome

Inuyasha y Aome entraron tomados de la manos al gran salón en el cual esperaban un señor de cabello plateado al igual que Inuyasha, el también llevaba puesto un terno, a decir verdad se parecía mucho a Inuyasha, solo que el llevaba su cabello con una coleta, sus ojos eran ambarinos y se parecían más a los de Sesshomaru, pero él era más alegre, también estaba ahí una señora de cabello negro con unos ojos color chocolate que le hacían recordar a su madre, ella llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que le quedaba a la perfección.

-Madre , Padre ella es mi novia- Dijo Inuyasha presentándola

-Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi- Dijo ella saludando

-Buenas Noches Aome, te presento a mi esposa ella es Izayoi- Dijo el hombre, Si el director, ósea el padre de Inuyasha

-Mucho gusto Aome, yo soy la madre de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru- (N/A: En mi fic Izayoi es la madre de ambos)

-El gusto es mío señora- Dijo Aome muy feliz

-Por favor no me digas señora dime Izayoi, Iza, madre o mamá- Dijo amablemente la madre de Inuyasha

-Mmm Mamá está bien- Dijo Aome sonriendo

-Si Aome a mi dime Inu No o papá, pero solo acá porque en el colegio sería malo je je je- Dijo el sonriendo

-Está bien- Dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo, le agradaban

-Hay Papá- Se quejo Inuyasha

-Tranquilo Inuyasha – Contesto el padre

-Buenas Noches Aome- Dijo un chico que de repente había aparecido, Si era Sesshomaru

-¡Oh!, Hola Sesshomaru- Dijo Aome mirando al hermano de su novio

-Pensé que habías dicho que no bajarías- Rio Inuyasha

-Cállate- Dijo Sesshomaru mirando fríamente a su hermano

-Bueno no peleen, ¿No tienen hambre? Vamos a comer- Dijo Inu No

-Está bien- Dijo Aome siguiendo a toda la familia

-Ven conmigo Aome siéntate a mi lado- Dijo Iza cuando llegaron a la mesa

-Sesshomaru e Inuyasha vengan conmigo – Dijo Inu No

Esa noche fue muy divertida Aome se sentía feliz de conocer a los padres de Inuyasha, se la pasaron muy bien los 5 hasta Sesshomaru dejo esa noche su frialdad y mostro como era realmente, una persona no muy divertida pero tenía buen humor.

**Cuando Aome se iba a ir :**

-Espera Aome, uno de mis choferes te llevara a tu casa, e Inuyasha te acompañara- Dijo el nuevo Papá de la chica

-No se preo… Digo no te preocupes papá puedo ir sola- Dijo Aome

-No Aome a estas horas la calle es muy peligrosa y algo te puede pasar-Era la 1:25 a.m.

-Está bien- Dijo sonriendo la azabache (N/A: Lose mucho Esta bien)

Y así fue en una limosina Inuyasha acompaño a Aome a su casa

-Jaken para en aquel templo- Le indico Inuyasha al chofer

-Como diga Señor- Respondió él

Cuando Jaken paro Inuyasha y Aome bajaron de la limo

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa- Le dijo la azabache al ambarino

-De nada pequeña, no soportaría que algo malo te pase- Dijo Inuyasha abrazando a su pequeña

-Gracias Inu, te quiero- Le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

-Yo también te quiero, además nuestra relación ahora es oficial ya que nos presentamos a nuestros padres- Dijo el peli plata guiñándole el ojo a su chica

-Jejeje si Que bueno- Respondió ella muy feliz

-Duerme bien mi pequeña niña-

-Buenas noches Inu-

Los dos enamorados se miraron y se dieron un pequeño pero tierno beso, luego se despidieron nuevamente y la azabache se dirigió hacia su casa y el ambarino hacia la limosina.

**En la casa de Aome**

-¡Aome!, Que bueno que ya llegaste estaba preocupada.- Dijo una madre que estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala

-No te preocupes Mami, Inuyasha me acompaño hasta acá- Dijo Aome saludando a su madre

-Que bueno, mañana me cuentas como te fue ahora ve a dormir-

-Si Buenas noches ma-

-Buenas noches hija, duerme bien-

**Reviews reviews, quiero saber su opinion ¿sii?**


	11. Chapter 11 Examen de Historia

**Capitulo 11. Examen de Historia **

**Hola subi la conti rapido por pedido de mi amiga Melani! HAhah Etto no quiero ser fastidiosa pero quisiera que lean mi otro fic para ver si les gusta su nombre es ¿Por amor o Por obligacion?**

En los siguientes días pasaron varias cosas, la más importante fue que el salón del Tercer año tenía un importante examen de historia sobre el Japón antiguo, Rin había quedado de estudiar con Aome pero ella también había quedado de estudiar con Inuyasha así que ambas fueron a la casa del Peli plateado para estudiar.

-Vaya Inuyasha tu casa es mejor por adentro- Decía Rin con brillo en sus ojos

-Jaja Hay Rin- Reía Inuyasha

-Hola Inuyasha- Dijo la azabache dando un pequeño beso al ambarino

-Hola Aome- Decía mientras correspondió al beso

Inuyasha- Dijo Sesshomaru que apareció por las escaleras- has visto mi ….

-¡Oh! Hola Sesshomaru- Saludo Rin un poco sonrojada al ver al peli plata

-H-hola Rin- Tartamudeo él al verla en su casa

-¡Oh!- Dijo Aome dándose cuenta de la tensión que había- ¡Me acabo de acordar! Ven Inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo

-Aaaaaaa-Grito Inuyasha mientras Aome lo arrastraba

**En un cuarto aparte**

-¿Que sucede Aome?- Pregunto Inuyasha incrédulo

-¡Vamos a dejarlos solos!- Dijo Aome sonriendo

-¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! – Dijo el peli plateado captando lo que decía su chica

**Con Rin y Sesshomaru**

-Vaya que raro- Dijo Sesshomaru fríamente mientras veía como Aome jalaba a Inuyasha

-_Aome! Te pasas .- Pensó Rin_

-Mm-Dijo el peli plata mirando a la achocolatada- Y ¿por qué viniste a mi casa?

-¿Eh?- Dijo la pelinegra mientras salía de sus pensamientos- A es que yo iba a estudiar con Aome para el examen de historia, pero ella también iba a estudiar con Inuyasha y me dijo que venga aquí- Dijo Rin sin entender lo que ella misma decia

-Ah. Ok- Respondió Sessh neutral

-¿Tu ya estudiaste?- Pregunto la peli negro

-Maso- Respondió el peli plateado

-Ah-

-Pero creo que no deberías estudiar con ellos- Dijo Sesshomaru mirándola algo preocupado

¿Eh?,¿ por qué?- Pregunto Rin

-Porque cuando estudian esos dos se la pasan jugando o dándose besos o a veces hablan de su futuro- Dijo el peli plata casi con una sonrisa

-¿Futuro?- Dijo Rin sin comprender

-Sí, de donde vivirán, en que trabajaran o de los nombres de sus hijos- Repsondio el ambarino

-Jajjaja- Rio la pelinegra imaginando a su amiga

**En el otro cuarto**

Aome e Inuyasha estaban tan rojos que parecían tomates

-¿A-acaso Sesshomaru nos espía?- Dijo Aome avergonzada

-Maldito, ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?- Dijo Inuyasha en el mismo estado que su chica

**Y en el otro cuarto**

-Vaya si estudio con ellos me sentiré incomoda- Dijo Rin preocupada

-Si- respondió sereno el ambarino

-Creo que me iré a casa-

-Pero si vas a tu casa seguro que tampoco estudias-

-Si.. tienes razón….- Dijo Rin pensativa

-¿Por qué no estudias conmigo?- Pregunto neutral el peli plata

-¿O/O No te molesta?- Dijo Rin completamente roja

-No-

-Está bien O/O-

-Por fin , ven ahora si vamos- Le dijo Aome a Inuyasha que habia escuchando lo que había dicho Sesshomaru

-Ok-

-¡Oh!- Dijo Rin mirando a la parejita que acababa de salir del cuarto de al lado- Allí están, ¿qué hacían?- Pregunto

-Solo hablábamos- Dijo Aome

-Sobre sus hijos- Dijo la pelinegra casi en afirmación, causando un sonrojo en los enamorados y una sonrisa en Sesshomaru

-Nooooo- Dijeron al unisonó Aome e Inuyasha

-Vamos Rin- Dijo Sesshomaru haciéndole señas con su mano

-Ok- Respondió la peli negra

-¿A dónde vas Rin no íbamos a estudiar?- Dijo Aome fingiendo

-No Aome estudiare con Sesshomaru no quiero saber los nombres de tus hijos- Dijo Rin sacándole la lengua antes de seguir a Sesshomaru

-¡¿Pero que dices Rin?!- Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado

-Jajajajaja- Rio la peli negra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya Rin se ve muy feliz- Dijo Aome cuando su amiga ya se había ido con Sesshomaru

-Sí, pero Sesshomaru tiene razón sobre el futuro o sobre los juegos y los besos..- Dijo Inuyasha ruborizándose

-Sí, es cierto… pero ya te dije que si es niña se llamara Izana o Inuka- Dijo Aome sonriendo

-¡No!, Sera Izayoi o Naomi- Dijo Inuyasha

-No, mira yo digo que sea Izana por Izayoi –Iza y por Naomi-Na- Dijo la azabache explicándole a su novio

-¡Aaa! Ya entendí y ¿por qué Inuka?- Pregunto Inu

-Jeje vamos a estudiar y te digo porque – Dijo Aome

-Mmm ok-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con Sessh y Rin

-Woww que cuarto es tan lindo y ordenado- Dijo la peli negra sorprendida al ver el cuarto de su amado

-Ven siéntate aquí- Dijo el ambarino señalando una silla

-Hai- Respondió Rin con gran sonrisa

-Dime por lo menos has visto algo del libro- Dijo Sesshomaru, pues conocía las notas de su compañera

-Solo los dibujitos, pero creo que estaba media dormida porque me pareció ver a Aome e Inuyasha y decía algo sobre demonios, sacerdotisas y una Perla creo que su nombre era Shikon- Dijo Rin con su mano en su barbilla mostrando que estab pensando

-Si dice algo de eso- Dijo Sesshomaru neutral

-Bueno empecemos- Dijo Rin Juntando sus dos manos

-Ok-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mira esta imagen, se parece a ti pero ¡tiene orejas de perro!- Dijo Aome señalando al chico de una imagen de su libro de historia

-Sí, tienes razón y ella se parece a ti- Dijo Inuyasha señalando a la que parecía ser una sacerdotisa

-Sí, vamos a leer todo- Dijo la oji chocolate

-Ok-

Decía:" _Hace muchos años en el antiguo Japón habitaban muchos demonios que se dedicaban a matar humanos, creían que eran una raza superior. Pero había uno General Perro que había tenido dos hijos uno con una Youkai y otro con una humana, Se sabe que el hijo hanyou buscaba una perla porque quería transformarse en un demonio en su totalidad, pero conoció a una sacerdotisa que logro entrar en el corazón del hanyou que según dicen se llamaba Inuyasha"_

En ese momento Inuyasha se sorprendió y se paro

-¿QUE? ¿Su nombre era igual al mío?- Dijo muy sorprendido

-Lose igual estaba yo cuando lo leí- Dijo Aome mirándolo

_"Pero lamentablemente esa sacerdotisa murió, el hanyou quedo sellado en un árbol y la Perla de Shikon desapareció, 50 años después apareció otra sacerdotisa llamada Kagome junto con la Perla de Shikon, ella libero al hanyou de su hechizo, tristemente Kagome rompió la perla en muchos fragmentos, la sacerdotiza e Inuyasha juntaron los fragmentos claro que estos causo muchos problemas para ellos ya que no eran los únicos que querían encontrar la Esfera, se dice que en su viaje conocieron a 3 amigos, un zorrito demonio, un monje y una exterminadora, ellos tenían unas cuentas pendientes con la otra persona o demonio que estaba reuniendo los fragmentos, su nombre es desconocido._

_Paso casi un año en el que trataron de encontrar al hanyou (Si el que buscaba los fragmentos era un hibrido), cuando lo encontraron el iba a destruir el pueblo donde Vivia el grupo, Inuyasha y Kagome junto con sus amigos entraron al cuerpo del hanyou, cuando lo encontraron vieron también a muchas personas conocidas que también tenían cuentas con el hanyou, entre ellas estaban el hermano de Inuyasha llamado Sesshomaru y Rin una niña que lo acompañaba siempre."_

-¡¿Que Sesshomaru y Rin?!¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de nuevo

-Sí, lose es muy extraño-

_"Después de haber vencido al hanyou Kagome desapareció por tres años, tres largos años en los que Inuyasha estuvo solo, todavía tenía a sus amigos, pero le faltaba Kagome. Después de esos tres años Inuyasha percibió el olor de su amada sacerdotisa y fue a buscarla, cuando ambos se vieron se abrazaron y se besaron, después vinieron sus amigos que la saludaron, todo se puso mucho más feliz de lo que era, Kagome se quedo en la aldea y ella e Inuyasha por fin pudieron vivir felices, ya que la Perla también había desaparecido al cumplir un deseo que hasta ahora nadie sabe"_

-Vaya tema ni siquiera parece importante, más bien parece una historia de un cuento de hadas- Dijo el muy sorprendido

-Sí, una historia de amor- Dijo Aome junto con un suspiro

-Si.. Bueno y tú querías que nuestra hija se llame Inuka por ¿INUyasha y KAgome?

-Sii.. ¿te gusta?- Dijo Aome con cara de perrito

-Claro que si pequeña, seguro que cuando ella nazca será igual a ti- Dijo Inuyasha con una dulce mirada

-¿Igual a mi?-

-Sí, igual de tierna y hermosa-

-Gracias amor- Dijo Aome sonrojada y sonriendo

Terminaron de estudiar dándose un beso corto pero intenso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya tiene mi nombre y también está el tuyo y dice Kagome se parece a Aome- Dijo Rin igual de sorprendida que Inuyasha

-Y también el de Inuyasha- Dijo Sesshomaru asombrado a pesar de que no lo mostraba

-Sí, que extraño- Dijo la peli negra

-Si..-Dijo él pensativo

-Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar- Le dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa

-De nada..si…- Dijo Sesshomaru sonrojándose levemente

-¿Si?- Pregunto Rin

-Te iba a preguntar si te gustaría estudiar conmigo para los exámenes..-

-Claro seria genial ^^- Sonrió ella

-Bien, bueno ¿Te vas a ir sola o te vas a ir con Aome?- Pregunto Sesshomaru mirando por la ventana

-Mm, No se aver le preguntare- Dijo la pelinegra

Cuando Rin bajo se encontró con Aome e Inuyasha

-¿Aome nos vamos a ir juntas? ¿O me voy sola?- Pregunto Rin

-Mm Mejor nos vamos juntas Rin- Dijo Aome pensativa

-No se vayan, ¡Quédense a cenar!- Dijo Inuyasha con ojitos de suplica

-Esa no es una mala idea- Lo apoyo Sesshomaru

.Sesshomaru…- Murmuro Rin

-Por mi normal ^^- Dijo Sonriendo Aome

-Entonces está decidido cenaremos los 4 ya que mi madre y mi padre fueron a una reunión o más bien a una fiesta- Dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa

-Jaja bueno vamos a comer- Dijo Aome que se moría de hambre

-Hay Aome ya te pareces a Ayame- Dijo Rin riendo

-¡No es cierto ella come más que yo!- Dijo sacándole la lengua a la pelinegra

-Jaja okok- Seguia riendo la oji chocolate

En la cena se la pasaron hablando sobre el examen de historia, se preguntaban porque tenían nombres iguales, querían saber si había alguna relación entre ellos y el hanyou de la historia llamado Inuyasha. Al terminar la cena Aome y Rin fueron llevadas a sus casas por Jaken que no estaba de buen humor pero las trato bien.

-Adiós Jaken- Se despidió Aome

-Hasta luego señorita Aome- Se despidió el conductor

Y en casa de Rin

-Hasta otra Jaken – Se despidió la pelinegra

-Hasta luego señorita Rin- Se despidió otra vez Jaken

Aome llego a su cuarto y se tiro a su cama estaba agotada, luego miro su calendario la Fiesta de primavera se acercaba y ella aun no tenia su vestido

-Waa parece que mañana iré al shopping con las chicas para buscarlos vestidos. ¡Ya quiero bailar con Inuyasha!-

**Si les gusto Reviews porfis :3 **


	12. Chapter 12 Una buena noticia

**Capitulo 12. Una buena noticia**

**Hola a todos de nuevo lose lose planean matarme! Fer porque te tardaste tanto! La respuesta es que no tenia inspiracion.**

**Bueno pero luego llego y aca esta el siguiente capi :3**

Era viernes y el baile iba a ser el sábado de la próxima semana ese día las cuatro amigas decidieron salir de compras después del colegio.

~Aome POV~

Me desperté muy temprano hoy después de clases iría a buscar con las chicas los vestidos para el baile

-_Estoy muy feliz! Espero que pronto sea el baile!-_

Me levante, me bañe, me cambie y baje a desayunar, cuando llegue al comedor encontré me encontré con un gran desayuno, todo se veía delicioso, seguro mi mamá se levanto de muy buen humor.

Me senté a la mesa y seguidamente bajaron mi mamá, Sota, Shippo y mi abuelito, todos se sentaron conmigo, yo ya estaba ansiosa de probar la comida cuando de repente mi mamá se levanto y dijo

-Tengo que contarles algo muy importante- Decía ella con una gran sonrisa

-¿Que pasa mamá?- Pregunte muy curiosa

-Sí, ¿Que es tan importante?- Pregunto mi hermanito

-Es sobre su padre….- Dijo mi madre

-¿Le paso algo?-Dije preocupada

-No, nada de eso es una buena noticia- Dijo sonriendo ella

-¡Mamá ya dinos no nos tengas así!- Dijo mi hermanito un tanto ansioso

-¡El, VA A VENIR A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS DE NUEVO!- Dijo con una super sonrisa mi madre

~Aome POV End~

Aome y Sota se miraron, sonrieron y fueron a abrazar a su madre, los tres estaban muy felices, el papá de Aome se había ido a trabajar a Londres, para mantener a su familia y hace mucho tiempo que no lo veían, el se fue cuando Sota tenía 3 años y Aome tenía 9 ambos recordaban perfectamente el día que él se fue:

_~Flash Back~_

_En la cocina de los Higurashi un hombre de cabellos color azabache y ojos marrones conversaba con su esposa_

_-¿Enserio te tienes que ir?- Dijo una señora de cabellos marrones con un tono de voz muy triste_

_-Sí, es lo mejor, si me voy a Londres me subirán el sueldo y ustedes tendrán una mejor calidad de vida, además tu papá necesita cuidarse mucho porque esta delicado y sus medicamentos cuestan mucho si me voy podre darte el dinero suficiente para que se los compres, ves si me voy ustedes estarán bien, además de que un día regresare y todo será como hasta ahora.- Dijo el señor de cabellos azabaches llamado Hideki, Si, él era el padre de Aome_

_-Bueno si estas tan convencido, no creo que te pueda hacer desistir- Dijo la peli-café fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas para no desanimar a su marido_

_-No te pongas triste Naomi- Dijo el señor parándose para abrazar a su esposa ya que se había dado cuenta que tenia intensiones de llorar- veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras además debes ser fuerte por los niños, si te ven triste ellos también lo estarán._

_Se le escaparon un par de lagrimas y retuvo las demás para mostrar su fortaleza -E-esta bien no estaré triste.-Dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa-_

_-Mejor llora ahora y no retengas las lagrimas- Dijo el hombre dándose cuenta de la falsa sonrisa-, porque después es cuando mas deberás ser fuerte- Dijo casi en un susurro_

_-T-te…- Dijo ella rompiendo en llanto- voy a extrañar mucho querido- Decía con voz quebrada la mujer_

_-Y yo a ti mi amor- Dijo el abrazándola _

_En el cuarto de al lado dos niños pequeños escuchaban la conversación de sus padres, Aome entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba, Sota solo abrazaba a su hermana mientras lloraba al igual que ella silenciosamente. (N/A: Sota ya podía caminar y se puso a llorar porque vio a Aome llorando)_

**_Al día siguiente_**

_-Hijitos, yo voy a viajar y no voy a estar por un tiempo, quiero que cuiden al abuelo y a su madre, me harían ese favor- Dijo Hideki muy triste pero no lo demostró_

_-S…si papito- Dijo Aome aguantándose las lagrimas_

_-¿Y cuándo vas a volver?- Pregunto Sota un tanto desentendido _

_-Cuando deba volver volveré, te lo prometo hijo mío- Dijo el levantando a su hijo y abrazandolo_

_-Está bien papito- Dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo_

_-Ven Aome- Dijo mostrándole su mano a su hija para abrazarla también-_

_Aome y Sota lo abrazaron y le dieron besos en sus mejillas, el no quería dejarlos, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ellos, así sus hijos tendrían una buena educación y una buena calidad de vida_

_-Adiós querido-Decía la peli-café mientras abrazaba y besaba a su esposo_

_-Adiós mi ángel, espérame ¿sí?-_

_-Sí, lo haré- _

_Diciendo esto Hideki salió de la casa con rumbo al aeropuerto, esa fue la última vez que Aome vio a su papá, hablaba pocas veces con el por teléfono, pero todavía lo recordaba, Sota también pero el solo tenía como una silueta en su mente._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-¡Que feliz estoy¡-Dijo Aome con una enorme sonrisa- ¿cuando llega?

-Si, cuando ,cuando?-

-Debe de estar en camino hacia acá- Dijo Naomi mirando su reloj de mano

En eso tocaron la puerta

-_Papá- Pensó Aome_

Naomi fue y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Hideki, tenía un par de canas porque solo habían pasado 6 años, pero para toda la familia había pasado mucho mas que eso, Aome y Sota se tiraron sobre su papá para abrazarlo, Naomi y Aome estaban llorando de alegría,

-Aome, hija ¿eres tú?- Dijo el hombre mirando a su hija

-Si papito soy yo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe -Decía la azabache mientras abrazaba a su papá

-Yo también te extrañe mucho hija- Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

-Hideki…- Dijo Naomi mirando a su esposo

-Naomi..- Dijo Hideki mirando a su esposa- Mírate sigues igual de hermosa que cuando me fui

-Creo que exageras un poco-

-No mi ángel, estas muy linda- Dijo acercándose para darle un beso a su esposa

-¿Y yo papi?- Dijo Sota interrumpiendo el momento

-Sota hijo no puede ser estas tan grande.- Dijo el mirando a su hijo ya grande

-Me dijiste que volverías pronto- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo un puchero

-No hijo te dije que volvería cuando tuviera que volver y aquí me tienes- Dijo el levantándolo

-Bueno lo bueno es que ya regresaste y ahora si te vas a quedar ¿no?- Dijo Sota sonriendo

-Sí,-Dijo Hideki mirando a Naomi y a Aome- Ahora si me quedare hijito

-¡Genial!-

Los 4 se dieron un gran abrazo, por fin estaban reunidos y nada los separaría esta vez.

-Que haces ahí abuelo ven acá- Decía la oji-chocolate levantando su brazo

El abuelo se acerco y fue un abrazo de 5, todos estaban muy felices, después del gran abrazo entraron a la casa a desayunar para ir rápido a sus obligaciones.

Después del feliz desayuno Aome se dirigió al instituto y Sota se fue al colegio, ambos estaban muy felices de tener de nuevo a su papá con ellos, el día comenzaba bien.

**En el instituto**

Sango, Rin y Ayame esperaban a la azabache en su salón y cuando llego:

-¡Ohayo! Chicas- Saludo Aome muy feliz

-Ohayo Aome, ¿Por qué tan feliz?- Pregunto las pelirroja

-¿Acaso Inuyasha te pidió matrimonio?-Dijo la pelinegra pícaramente

-¡P-pero que dices Rin!- Dijo la azabache sonrojada

-No sería mala idea-

-¡Inuyasha!- Dijo Aome sorprendida por el comentario de su chico

-Jaja tranquilo Inuyasha todavía son muy jóvenes- Dijo Sango muy feliz

-Jejejeje – el Abrazo a Aome por atrás- Y de que hablaban claro antes de lo de mi matrimonio

-Jajajajajaja- Rieron Ayame, Sango y Rin

-Hablamos de que Aome hoy llego muy feliz al colegio- Dijo la castaña dejando de reír

-¿Así?- Dijo el peli plata mirando a su chica

-Si- Respondió Aome muy feliz

-¿Y se puede saber el motivo?- Pregunto el ambarino

-Sí, estoy feliz porque….-

-¿Porque..?- Dijeron todos

-¡Mi papá volvió!- Dijo ella muy feliz

Todos menos Inuyasha se sorprendieron y alegraron

-¡Qué bueno amiga estoy muy feliz por ti!- Decía la pelirroja abrazando a la azabache

-Aome, que bueno ¡Con razón estas tan feliz!- Dijo la pelinegra

-Si, Aome ¡ven acá!- Dijo Sango mientras la jalaba para abrazarla

**Entonces aparecieron Miroku y Ranma**

-¿Que pasa porque tantos abrazos?- Pregunto Miroku

-El papá de Aome volvió- Le dijo Sango con una gran sonrisa

-¿Enserio?-Dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa-¡Qué bueno! Ves Aome, te dije que el volvería y nunca te dejaría a tu suerte ^_^

-Que bueno Aome- Le dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, gracias Miroku, fue gracias a ti que no perdí las esperanzas- Dijo la azabache abrazándolo

Inuyasha no entendía nada de lo que pasaba así que aprovecho que Koga aparecía para jalar a Miroku:

-Oye Miroku, ¿Porque el regreso del papá de Aome es tan importante?- Le pregunto el chico de ojos ámbar

-Hay Inuyasha no me digas que no lo sabes- Le dijo el chico de la colita con una cara de no te creo

-Bueno es que no hablamos mucho de él, ella solo me dijo que su padre se había ido al extranjero- Dijo Inuyasha rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza

-Bueno, es que si es cierto que estuvo en el extranjero, pero fue por 6 años.. -Dijo el pelinegro contando con sus dedos los años

Inuyasha se quedo atónito y luego de reaccionar pudo decir

-Porque no me habrá dicho…- Dijo Inuyasha un poco triste

-Yo sé porque no lo hizo- Le dijo Miroku con cara seria

-¿Así?, Dímelo por favor..- Suplico Inuyasha

- Mm es que es una larga historia aunque no tan larga, pero bueno mira lo que paso fue….-

_~Flash Back~_

_El día en el que su papá se fue Aome tenía que ir al colegio, así que después de la triste despedida se cambio y se fue. Cuando llego, vio a sus amigas y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlas y ponerse a llorar, entonces aparecieron Miroku y Koga, en esos tiempos todos se juntaban a jugar, eran muy buenos amigos, así que Miroku se preocupo mucho por ella, además el era su mejor amigo._

_-Aome que te pasa ¿por qué lloras? :(- Le pregunto un pequeño niño de ojos azules_

_-Mi…roku…- Sollozo ella_

_Entonces ella se hecho a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amigo y le conto a que se debía su pesar_

_-Buaa Miroku mi papá se fue del país buaaa se fue a trabajar y no sé cuándo va a volver ¡buaaa!-lloraba la ojichocolate_

_-Tranquila, no llores, si se fue es por algo bueno, porque él es un buen hombre Aome y nunca haría algo que te lastimara, y nunca te dejaría, ¡Seguro que vuelve cuando menos te lo esperas!-Le daba ánimos el pelinegro_

_-¿Tú crees que vuelva pronto?- Le dijo la azabache secándose las lagrimas_

_-El volverá cuando deba hacerlo-_

_Aome ya más tranquila lo abrazo y le dio las gracias._

**_En el recreo_**

_-Por favor chicos no le digan a nadie lo de mi papá no quiero que me tengan pena- Les dijo a sus amigos la azabache _

_-Okei ^^- Respondió Mirku_

_-Está bien :3-Le dijeron todos_

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Y nadie más a excepción de Ranma supo lo de su padre- Finalizo Miroku

-Esta bien solo tengo dos preguntas-Dijo Inuyasha pensativo - ¿Porque ya no eres el MEJOR AMIGO de Aome? y ¿Por qué Ranma sabe lo de su papá?

-La respuesta a la primera-Comenzó Miroku con una sonrisa fingida- te la contare otro día ya que es algo muy triste que no me gusta recordar y lo segundo fue porque cuando Ranma se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Aome, el fue a su casa y la señora Naomi se lo conto.

-Aaa…-Respondió Inuyasha no tan contento con la respuesta de su mejor amigo

-Inuyasha- se escucho

El peli plateado volteo y vio a Aome que lo llamaba

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Le dijo la azabache

-Si….-

-Discúlpame, pero yo no te dije que mi papá se había ido al extranjero por muchos años porque….- Se disculpo Aome

-Miroku- dijo Inuyasha poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la chica- ya me lo conto todo, no te preocupes

-¿Entonces me disculpas? – Dijo Aome muy apenada

-Claro que si mi pequeña-

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso..

Después del colegio Aome y las demás se dirigieron al Centro comercial, en estos momentos estaban en una tienda de puros vestidos bonitos y muchos les llamaban la atención, ya que Aome estaba tan entretenida viendo los hermosos vestidos que habían que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una chica, al ponerse de pie..

-Lo siento fue mi culpa estaba distraída, déjame ayudarte..-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien además también estaba distraída- Dijo la chica de cabellos azabaches y mirada fría

-Jeje Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Aome

-Mi nombre es Kikyo y ¿el tuyo?- Respondió la azabache

-El mío es Aome, mucho gusto…-

**. Que tal? Les gusto? Hice aparecer al papá de Aome ñ_ñ :O No puede ser aparecio Kikyo! creen que arruine todo? **

**Continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13 Un mal dia

**Capitulo 13. Un mal dia**

_-Mi nombre es Kikyo y ¿el tuyo?- _

_Aome: El mio es Aome, mucho gusto…-_

-Aome, estas bien? Escuche un grito tuyo- Dijo la castaña preocupada

-¡Sango! Es que iba distraída y tropecé con ella- Dijo la azabache señalando a su nueva amiga

-¡Hay Aome!, Seguro estabas pensando en el vestido- Dijo la castaña cruzada de brazos

-Si jeje, bueno ella es Kikyo, Kikyo ella es mi amiga Sango- Las presento

-Hola- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa que no me dio mucha confianza a Sango

-Hola…-

-Bueno Kikyo te invito un helado para disculparme- Dijo la azabache con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Aome, pero no puedo tengo que ir al Instituto Shikon- Dijo Kikyo con su cara neutral

-¡Yo voy a ese instituto!- Dijo feliz la azabache

-¿Así? Qué bueno, porque yo voy a dar mi examen para entrar- Dijo Kikyo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Qué bien!-

-Bueno adiós Aome, Adiós Sango- Y así la azabache de mirada fría se fue

-Adiós Kikyo suerte en el examen- Dijo Aome

-Adiós – Fue lo único que dijo Sango

Cuando Kikyo se fue Sango y Aome siguieron buscando vestidos, pasaron unas largas dos horas buscando hasta que:

-Nyaaa Me encanta este vestido verde- Dijo Aome con brill en sus ojos

-¡A mí me encanta este vestido Fucsia!- Dijo Sango agarrando el vestido

-Están lindos pero el mío esta mejor mírenlo es ¡blanco!- Dijo Ayame bailando con su vestido

-A mí me gusta este anaranjado- Dijo Rin sonriendo

Las 4 chicas se sentían muy felices pues habían encontrado unos vestidos

Cuando los pagaron decidieron que irían a comer algo en Wacdonalds cuando de repente:

-Aome… ¿El no es Inuyasha?- Dijo Sango sorprendida

-Sí, es él- Dijo Ayame con los ojos bien abiertos- Y ella ¿no es Kikyo?

-Si- Respondió Aome pensativa

-Woww ¿Qué están haciendo?- Dijo Rin cuando vio que Kikyo se acercaba mas y mas a la cara de Inuyasha

-No..!NO PUEDE SER!- Grito Aome cuando vio a su enamorado besándose con Kikyo

Entonces Inuyasha volteo y vio a Aome con lagrimas en los ojos y corriendo

-Aome..-Dijo despacio- ¡AOME!- Luego lo grito y trato de alcanzarla pero fue imposible porque las cuatro amigas de ella se lo impidieron

-¡Eres una basura Inuyasha!- Grito Ayame mientras lo agarraba del brazo para detenerlo

-SE, eres un maldito, No dejaremos que te acerques a ella nunca mas- Grito furiosa Sango

-Vete Inuyasha das asco- Dijo Rin fulminándolo con la mirada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Aome corría no vio que se dirigía hacia una calle casi desierta, cuando de repenste 3 hombres de apariencia sucia y mirada pervertida se le acercaron

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto uno

-Permiso- Dijo Aome tratando de mostrarse fuerte

-Espera- Dijo otro agarrándola del brazo-Nos tienes que dar algo

-No, yo no les debo dar nada- Dijo la azabache tratando de safarse del agarre – Suéltame

-¡NO!- Dijeron los tres hombres acercándose a ella hasta acorraalarla

-¡No, no me toquen! ¡Auxilio!- Grito la oji chocolate mientras le dio a uno una patada donde mas le dolia

-Maldita- Rugio el

-Auxil…-Le taparon la boca

Entonces gracias a Kami-sama que se apiado de ella Ranma apareció por ahí y cuado se dio cuentaque unos tipos estaban queriendo pasarse de listos con una chica, se dio acerco y se dio cuenta que era Aome.

-Malditos bastardos ¡Suéltenla!- Grito Ranma mientras golpeaba a uno y lo dejaba inconsciente

El siguió golpeándolos hasta que todos quedaron inconscientes

-Aome estas b…- No pudo terminar ya que la Azabache lo había abrazado

-¡Ranma! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? ¿Por qué?- Lloraba ella- Hoy a sido el peor día de mi vida a excepción de que mi padre volvió todo a sido horrible, Primero Inuyasha se besa con otra y ahora esto-

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito el chico- _Maldito, me las vas a pagar Inuyasha- Pensó el _

-Sí, ¡Es un maldito! – Lloraba Aome

-Ven, vamos a tu casa debes estar asustada- Dijo Ranma ocultando su furia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo que?- Dijo Koga alterado al otro lado de la línea

-Se beso con Kikyo una chica que conocimos hoy en una tienda- Dijo Ayame furiosa

-Cómo es posible, y dices ¿que ella los vio?- Dijo el oji-azul refiriéndose a Aome

-Si…-Dijo la zafiro triste- Mejor la voy a ver

-Si…-Respondió Koga

-Bueno, adiós Koga debo alistarme-

-Ok, adiós Ayame nos vemos mañana-

-Ok Sayonara-

Ayame colgó y luego lanzo un suspiro enorme, se fue a cambiar pero se quedo pensando en la varonil voz de Koga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En casa de Aome**

-¡Hija! ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Naomi cuando vio que su hija estaba con los cojos rojos y que su cachete estaba morado

-Si mamá, ¿Ranma puede acompañarme a mi habitación?- Pregunto Aome fingiendo una sonrisa

-Si… Está bien- Respondió la peli-café muy preocupada

**En el cuarto de Aome**

La azabache comenzó a llorar, daba pequeños gemidos de dolor debido a los golpes que había recibido.

-Tranquila Aome- Dijo Ranma muy triste

-¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué a mi?- Decía ella llorando en el pecho de su mejor amigo

-Oye- dijo el chico de la trenza agarrando la cara de su amiga-. No llores el no vale tus lágrimas.

-Gr..acias Ranma-. Dijo la azabache secando sus lágrimas con sus manos

-Ven acá-. Dijo el abrazándola muy fuerte

-…- Ella seguía llorando

-Aome..- Dijo el chico de la trenza- No creo que sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero…tu me gustas-. Dijo el dejando sorprendida a la chica

Ella lo miro y noto que estaba sonrojado

-Me gustas desde hace mucho- Dijo el

-Ranma.. yo- Aome no termino de hablar, ya que el la había besado

Entonces…

Ayame entro al cuarto de la azabache y vio la "tierna escena"

-Ayame..- Dijo Aome viendo a su amiga

-Wow- Fue lo único que puedo pronunciar la pelirroja

-Ranma.. lo voy a pensar, pero no te aseguro nada por ahora- Dijo la ojichocolate

-OK, Adiós- Dijo el viendo que Ayame estaba asombrada

Cuando Ranma se fue…

-Amiga…¿que fue eso?- Dijo Ayame sentándose en la cama de la azabache junto a ella

-Ranma… se me declaro.. y luego me beso..- Dijo Aome dejando sorprendida a su amiga

-… Hay..- Dijo Ayame con sus ojos tan abiertos como unos platos

Luego de eso Aome le conto todo lo que había pasado después de que salió del Shopping, Ayame se puso muy triste al saber que trataron de hacerle daño a su amiga, luego de eso la azabache se quedo profundamente dormida, sus ojos todavía se veían hinchados así que Ayame se quedo a dormir no quería dejarla sola en un momento tan triste. Por otra parte Naomi y Hideki se encontraban muy preocupados por su hija.

Cuando Ayame vio que Aome se encontraba dormida bajo a la cocina a tomar algo y se encontró con los padres de su amiga y ellos le preguntaron

-Ayame, ¿Por qué Aome esta tan triste?- Dijo la peli café con cara de preocupación

-Si, estamos muy preocupados. Dinos que le pasa por favor- Dijo el azabache muy triste

-Hay… bueno… es que la verdad ella esta así … porque…- Dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa, no sabia como decirles

-¿Por qué…?- Dijeron los padres con cara del Gato con botas de Shrek

-ES que Inuyasha…- Dijo la zafiro

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué hizo Inuyasha?- Dijo Naomi muy sorprendida

-¿Quién es Inuyasha?- Pregunto Hideki

-ES el novio de Aome- Respondió la peli café

-Ex… novio- Dijo Ayame dejando sorprendidos a ambos adultos

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron ellos

-Si, es que …- La zafiro no sabia como continuar

-ES que ¿Qué?, dino por favor nos preocupa que este con ese animo-

-Creo que seria mejor que ella se los diga…- Dijo al fin ayam con mirada y voz triste al recordar la escena y como su amiga se fue corriendo

-Esta bien..- Dijeron los padres resignados- Mañana hablaremos con ella

-Bueno, buenas noches, voy a…- Dijo Ayame ruborizándose

-¿A..?- preguntaron

-A comer algo jejej- Dijo Ayame frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza

Ambos adultos cayeron al piso estilo anime y dijeron

-Esta bien- tenían gotas de sudor en sus frentes

**Continuara...**

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Odiaron a Inuyasha? YO si ! xD Como le pudo hacer eso a Aome! Y si Kikyo arruino todo Grr**

**DEjen reviews eso me inspira ññ Sayonara..**


	14. Chapter 14 Adios mi querido Inuyasha

**Capitulo 14. Adiós mi querido Inuyasha**

**Hola a todos! :33 Quiero disculparme por la tardanza es que mi cuaderno de Computo (donde escribo el fic en el colegio asdfghjklñ) se perdio y casi comienzo a llorar, pero luego lo encontre en un casillero ¬¬ Casi me muero, pero bueno aqui esta el capituloo 14 ):)**

En la mañana Ayame y Aome se despertaron a las 7 y algo, a la azabache todavía se le notaban sus ojos hinchados por todo lo que había llorado.

-Buenos días Ayame- Saluda la ojichocolatada

-Buenos días Aome- Saludo la zafiro con una gran sonrisa

-Cámbiate para que bajemos a desayunar- Dijo sonriendo Aome

-¡Oh!, Lo siento Aome, me cambio y me voy a mi casa, es que mi madre me necesita- Dijo Ayame

-Buuuu- Dijo Aome haciendo un puchero – Bueno está bien

- Aome…-

-Dime-

-Q..que ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vestido- Dijo la pelirroja mirando el vestido todavía en la caja

-Lo guardare-Dijo la azabache neutral- No iré al baile

Ayame ya no le quiso preguntar nada mas por miedo a ponerla triste, después de que la zafiro se fuera a su casa Aome bajo a desayunar con sus padres, ellos tenían cara de preocupación, su hija se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a hablar

-Papá, mamá ¿Estan preocupados cierto?

Ambos asintieron

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- Dijo la oji café tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-Aome..- Dijo Naomi parándose para abrazar a su hija- Dinos… ¿que fue lo que paso?

Entonces Aome ya no pudo aguantar mas y rompió en llanto en los brazos de su querida progenitora

-Ma…má, Inuyasha… se beso con otra chica- Dijo la azabache haciendo que su madre se quedara helada y que su padre golpeara fuertemente la mesa

-Maldito, ¡¿ Como es que se le ocurre hacerle esto a mi hija?!- Dijo Hideki muy enojado, el no era de esos hombres que tienen problemas con controlar su mal humor, mas bien era todo lo contrario era de esas personas que le sacaban a las cosas malas un lado positivo,

-Tranquilo Hideki- Dijo Naomi preocupa mientras veía que su esposo miraba la mesa fijamente con su puño cerrado aun

-Mamá , Inuyasha va a venir, ¿Crees que debería decirle que ya no es mi novio?, porque creo que el todavía piensa que es algo mío-

_~Flash Back~_

_-Inuyasha, te prohíbo que te acerques a Aome- Dijo Ayame muy furiosa, se encontraba en la mansión Taisho._

_-Disculpame Ayame, pero tu no eres nadie para prohibirme eso- Dijo Inuyasha mirando el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo_

_-Pues, ni siquiera debería decírtelo, porque se supone que debes saber que Aome nunca más te querrá ver-_

_-No digas nada Ayame, mañana la iré a ver para hablar con ella- Se escuchaba la melancolía en su voz- Porque estoy seguro de que ahora no quiere verme_

_-¿Para que vas a ir? Para decirle Oye Aome conseguí a alguien que besa mejor que tu así que piérdete, ¿eso piensas decirle?- Dijo Ayame furiosa_

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la situación de Inuyasha, ahora si lo había hecho enojar- Callate Ayame, no digas estupideces, Yo NUNCA le diría eso a AOME porque SIMPLEMENTE LA AMO- Dijo e gritando_

_-Por favor Inuyasha, si la amaras no te abrias besado con Kikyo- Dijo ella con un poquito de miedo de aver visto a Inuyasha así_

_-¿La conoces?- Dijo el asombrado_

_-Si, la conocimos hoy cuando fuimos a comprar-_

_-Y veo, pero eso no importa mañana ire a hablar con ella, no quiero quedar mal-_

_-Pues ya quedaste como un perfecto estúpido, Adiós- Dicho esto Ayame se paro y salió de la mansión Taisho con dirección a la casa de su amiga_

_Luego ya saben que paso Ayame encontró a Ranma besando a Aome y wooww sigamos con la historia (N/A: Ayame le conto esto a Aome cuando estaba en su cuarto)_

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Creo que seria lo mejor hija- Dijo Naomi abrazando fuerte a su pequeña niña

-A ¡NO!, si a el vine ¡, yo lo boto a patadas de aquí- Dijo el azabache enojado

-No pa… por favor, tengo que aclarar todo- Dijo Aome con ojos de perrito mojado

-Esta bien – Dijo Hideki resignándose, esa carita después de tantos años aun era efectiva en el

-Terminaron de desayunar, Sota todavía dormía, Aome se fue a su cuarto s escuchar música y se quedo dormida.

A eso de las 10 a.m. tocaron el timbre, Aome estaba sola, Al parecer sus padres y hermano salieron a hacer unas compras. Ella bajo y pensó que talvez ellos habían vuelto

-Ya voy- Dijo ella, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona que mas quería y odiaba en ese momento.

-Hola Aome- Dijo Inuyasha con voz triste

-Inu…yasha- Susurro Aome con los ojos comenzando a cristalizarse

~POV Inuyasha~

Tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que explicarle, tenia que ¡Pedirle disculpas!.

Toque la puerta y escuche _Ya voy, _luego ella me abrió. Cuando me vio sus ojos se cristalizaron y susurro mi nombre.

-Aome, yo quiero…- No pude terminar ya que ella me había cerrado la puerta.

Escuche unos sollozos provenientes de la casa, luego escuche unos pasos rápidos alejándose cada vez mas.

_-Seguro se fue a su cuarto-Pensé_

Me dirigí hacia su ventana y trepe hasta llegar ahí, ella me vio y se sorprendió.

~POV Aome~

Estaba en mi ventana ¿qué hacia ahí?, Creo que sería mejor aclararle que lo nuestro había terminado, abrí la ventana para dejarlo entrar, me pareció ver que había sonreído.

~Fin POV~

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, él inicio la conversación:

-Aome, yo quiero pedirte disculpas, nunca debí dejar que Kikyo me besara, pero… 

-¿Pero..?- Dijo Aome con voz triste

-Pero no se que me paso, me quede frio y estático cuando me conto…eso- Dijo el con mucha tristeza- Ella es mi ex novia

Aome se sorprendió ¿Por qué Inuyasha besaría a su ex novia?, eso solo le hacia pensar que él todavía sentía algo por Kikyo.

Aome mostro una sonrisa triste e hizo que Inuyasha se estremeciera.

-Entonces…- Dijo Aome bajando la mirada

-¿entonces?- Pregunto Inuyasha sin entender

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estuviste conmigo si todavía querías a tu ex?-Dijo Aome llorando y gritando

-…- La única respuesta por parte de Inuyasha fue mirar hacia el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

-Tu…tu me usaste- Dijo con voz quebrada la azabache

-¡NO!- Grito Inuyasha volviendo a mirarla y parándose- Yo nunca te usaría, ¡Yo te amo!

-Si me amaras no te abrías besado con ella- Dijo Aome cortante

-Aome, yo si te amo, solo que cuando la vi y me dijo eso, me dio lastima y olvide todo lo que me hizo sufrir por ese instante, me quede estático y ella me beso..- Dijo Inuyasha volteando su cara.

-¿Te hizo sufrir?- Dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza

-Si…-Dijo mirándola- Ella me engaño con un chico llamado Naraku

-Creo que sabes como me siento ahora- Dijo la oji café con melancolía

-Lo siento Aome, yo de verdad no quise hacerte daño, nunca fue esa mi intensión, Rin tiene razón, doy asco por hacer sufrir a la mujer que amo- Entonces Inuyasha se arrodillo ante Aome- Por favor, discúlpame-Tomo sus manos- No puedo vivir sin ti Aome, eres muy importante para mi, cuando pensé que nunca mas volveria a amar a alguien apareciste tu y me hiciste darme cuenta que te podía amar mucho mas a ti de lo que ame a Kikyo- Entonces una lagrima traviesa salió del ojo derecho de Inuyasha

-Inuyasha… no llores… por favor…- Dijo la azabache casi en susurro mientras lo miraba

-¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!- Grito el- No me dejes por favor…- Dijo el ambarino con voz entrecortada

-Es que no puedo…- Aome comenzó a llorar

-Por favor…- Inuyasha se hecho el piso aun arrodillado

-Inuyasha… levántate, por favor…- Suplico la oji-chocolate

-No lo are hasta que me perdones- sentencio el

-Ven, siéntate, y hablemos… por favor…- Ella odiaba verlo en ese estado, se estaba mostrando muy débil y eso la hacia sentir mas triste aun, las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-Esta bien…- Dijo el levantándose, no quería que ella siguiera llorando

Aome le dio su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Inuyasha… -comenzó ella- Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo- Dijo ella mirando el piso

-Aome…- Susurro el

-S..solo para aclarar nuestras mentes…- Dijo ella tratando de no sollozar

El se dio cuenta que no lograría que la azabache cambie su opinión así que contesto con resignación

-Esta bien, pero dime que si iremos al baile juntos… por favor- Dijo el mirándola con tristeza

-E..sta bi..en…-Dijo ella llorando – será como un adiós

-Aome, no llores por favor.. Dijo el abrazándola- No quiero que sea el adiós, pero…

Ella dejo que el ambarino la abrazara, quería sentir por última vez su calor

-Inuyasha… yo quiero- Dijo la azabache sonrojándose

-¿eh?- Pregunto el- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Inuyasha sin entender

-Antes de separarnos… yo quiero…- Dijo algo roja

-No digas que nos vamos a sepa…- No pudo terminar porque la azabache le había sellado sus labios con un tierno beso

El correspondió, de ambos pares de ojos salían lágrimas, ninguno quería separarse porque sabían que cuando lo hicieran seria el adiós, tristemente tuvieron que hacerlo por falta de aire.

-Creo que ya debes irte – Le dijo Aome muy triste, ella lo quería demasiado pero sabia que si seguía con el cuando lo vio besándose con otra chicas, todos pensarían que ella era un pisada, y la azabache no quería arruinar su reputación, no era por el orgullo, era porque tampoco se sentiría bien si esta con después de lo ocurrido

-Si…- Dijo él con tono de tristeza, la seguía abrazando- No llores mas ¿Si?

-Está bien- Dijo Aome secándose sus lágrimas

-Aome, ¿Qué clase de tiempo nos hemos dado?-Pregunto Inuyasha

-El de que ya no estamos- dijo ella con tristeza

-Esta bien- Dijo el levantándose- Recuerda que te quiero mucho mi pequeña Aome

-Yo… yo también te quiero, pero ya no…- Ella no sabía como terminar la oración

-¿Ya no eres MI PEQUEÑA?-Mas en afirmación que en pregunta

-Si..-Dijo casi en un susurro la azabache

Ambos bajaron al primer piso y se dirigieron a la puerta

-Adiós Inuyasha- Dijo la azabache

-Adiós Aome- Dijo Inuyasha con un tono triste en su voz

El peli plateado salió de la casa y en un despacio susurro dijo

-No pienso perderte mi adorada niña-

A pesar de haberlo dicho bajito Aome lo escucho y sonrió con tristeza, luego cerro la puerta y dijo

-Creo que estas comenzando a perderme... mi querido Inuyasha-

**La verdad cuando escribi esta capi me puse triste T_T , bueno que les parecio? **

**Fer: Inuyasha baka como pudiste besar a Kikyo**

**Inuyasha: No fue mi culpa tu lo escribiste**

**Fer: Si pero porque tu querias hacerlo **

**Inuyasha: ¿QUE? **

**Fer: Yo se que si porque si no no lo hubiera hecho (Golpe a Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha: AU! Que te pasa**

**Fer: Mereces mas! Grr**

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy :'( Espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews y diganme que les parecio el capi ññ Sayoo**


	15. Chapter 15 Mejor amigo

**Capitulo 15. Mejor amigo**

**Hola! Perdonen la demora me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior y que lo leean mas chicas :3 y chicos :3**

~POV Aome~

Era lunes, odiaba los lunes y ahora los odiaba mas, mis ojos me pesaban y me ardían, tenia sueño…, entonces mi mamá entro a mi cuarto, su mirada me daba a entender que seguía preocupa, entonces me hablo

-Hija, deberías quedarte hoy en casa, luces muy mal- Dijo ella

-Creo que sería lo mejor- respondi, yo no era de esas personas a las que les gusta faltar al colegio, pero no me sentía bien – _¿Como me puede pasar esto a mi?_

-Hija…-Dijo mi madre sentándose en mi cama

-Dime…-respondí tímidamente

-¿Ayer hablaste con Inuyasha?- Dijo ella mirándome tiernamente

-S..si ma, quedamos … en.. que ..nos daríamos un tiempo…- dije sollozando involuntariamente

La mujer que me dio la vida se acerco a mi y me abrazo, luego me dijo

-Tranquila cariño, pase lo que pase todo estará bien- Dijo ella mientras frotaba mi cabeza (N/A: Juas juas **_Pase lo que pase todo estará bien _** Hechizo muy poderoso según Sakura Card Captor asdfghjklñ :') Infancia recordada)

-No iré al colegio-

-Está bien-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el colegio**

La profesora Kaede entro al salón y antes de comenzar la clase tomo lista, cuando llego al apellido Higurashi…

-Higurashi Aome- Dijo ella, entonces todos miraron el sitio vacio de Aome

-¡Oh!, es verdad… Chicos la señorita Higurashi no vendrá al colegio hoy, se sentía mal-

Ayame, Rin y Sango intercambiaron miradas, se veían muy preocupadas. Inuyasha se sentía terrible como si fuera la peor cosa que hubiera existido, el suponía que Aome había faltado porque seguro sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar, y no quería que todos la vieran así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el recreo**

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos ir a visitar a Aome- Dijo Miroku preocupado, él sabia que la azabache nunca faltaba al colegio

-Si, yo también lo creo- Dijo Koga mirando acusadoramente a Inuyasha

-Esta bien, después del colegio iremos a su casa- dijo Hoyo

-Ok, ¿Alguien ha visto a Ranma?- Pregunto Miroku

-Mira- Dijo Koga señalando a la derecha- Ahí viene- El chico de la trenza se veía enojado y sus manos estaban en forma de puños

**-**Ho…- Miroku no pudo terminar Rama lo paso y se fue directo a Inuyasha

-Inuyasha- Dijo el chico de la trenza muy enojado- Eres una maldita bestia- Dicho esto le metió un puñetazo al peli plateado.

Todos quedaron helados, y antes de que Ranma volviera a propiciarle otro golpe a Inuyasha Koga lo cogió de los brazos y le grito

-¡Ranma tranquilízate!-

-Suéltame, ¿acaso sabes lo que este desgraciado le hizo a Aome?-

-Sí, lo sé y no sabes que ganas tengo de pegarle, pero no lo are porque ella aun lo quiere- Grito muy enfadado el chico de la cola de caballo

-¡LO SE! ¡Y eso es lo que odio de este miserable! ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?- Grito Ranma dejando a todos los presente congelados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miroku se había llevado a Inuyasha lejos del lugar, el ambarino ya le había contado a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado y el peli negro se dio cuenta que su amigo se sentí muy mal

_~Flash Back~_

_-Miroku, Aome termino conmigo- Dijo el peliplateado al otro lado de la línea_

_-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Miroku muy sorprendido- ¿Por qué?_

_-Es que yo… ¡todo fue mi culpa!, me odio Miroku me odio por hacer sufrir a la chica que amo_

_-Inuyasha, sabes que eres mi amigo y que puedes confiar en mi, pero de verdad no me gusta que hayas hecho sufrir a mi amiga ¿qué es lo que hiciste?- Dijo Miroku entre enojado y preocupado, el quería mucho a Aome_

_-Yo… me encontré con mi ex y ella en un descuido mío me beso y Aome nos vio- Se escucho un gemido de dolor por parte de Inuyasha_

_-¿QUÉ?, espera ire a tu casa-_

_-Esta bien-_

_Miroku termino la llamada, se cambio y salió disparado a la casa del ojidorado, cuando llego las puertas se abrieron y el se dirigió al cuarto de Inuyasha._

_-Inuyasha, ¿Estas aquí?- Dijo Miroku entrando al cuarto que estaba a oscuras_

_-Aquí estoy- SE escucho detrás del peli negro, este se estremeció y luego volteo_

_Inuyasha se dirigió a las cortinas y las abrió, cuando hizo esto Miroku pudo ver que los ojos de su amigo estaban totalmente hinchados y rojos, nunca pensó verlo en ese estado_

_-I..inuyasha- Murmuro Miroku muy preocupado- ¿Pero que te paso?_

_-Miroku, no soporto esto yo amo con todo mi corazón, pero la estoy empezando a perder- Dijo muy triste Inuyasha __**(N/A: en realidad seriacon todo mi Hipotalamo porque ahí es donde se siente el amor el odio y todo asdfghjkl Gracias clase de Biologia xD ._. Ok no me odien por darles clases de Biologia ) **_

_Luego ambos amigos se fueron a la sala y comenzaron a hablar, Inuyasha le conto todo lo que había pasado a Miroku _

_-Hay, por Kami-sama, Inuyasha nunca debiste dejar que te besara- Dijo Miroku muy sorprendido por el relato_

_-Si, lose, pero cuando dijo que…-_

_-Si, te entiendo… ¿ella entraran a nuestro salón o al nuestro?- Dijo el peli negro pensativo_

_-No lo se…-_

_-Reza porque este en el otro salón amigo-_

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Inuyasha, ¿como se enteraron Ranma y Koga?-Pregunto confundido Miroku

-No lo se, talvez Aome les dijo-

-No lo creo- Dijo el pelinegro muy seguro

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ella no es d decir sus cosas privadas a los chicos-Dijo Miroku con mirada triste- Desde que eso paso- Dijo Miroku en un susurro pero Inuyasha pudo escucharlo

-¿Eso?- Dijo Inuyasha sin entender

-Ah… mmm no, nada olvidalo-

-Miroku…- Dijo Inuyasha mostrando una cara de perrito mojado- Cuentame

-Es una larga historia, si vienes a mi casa después de visitar a Aome te la cuento- Dijo el con su mirada muy triste

-Esta bien-

Entonces el timbre de entrada a clases sonó y ambos amigos volvieron a su clase

Las horas para la salida parecían años para Inuyasha, depsues de mucho esperar por fin sonó el timbre

-Bien chicos-Dijo Miroku Vamos

-Ok- respondieron Hoyo y Koga

-Miroku, yo ire después a tu casa- Dijo Inuyasha levantándose

-¿No vienes? SE supone que ella es tu novia- Dijo Hoyo quien recibió dos golpes por parte de Koga y Miroku

-Auch T_T- Se quejo Hoyo (N/A: ASdfghjklñ quería poner esa carita asdfghjklñ)

-Esta bien amigo, nos vemos después-

-Adiós..- entonces Inuyasha se fue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola Aome- Saludo Miroku

-Hola Miroku, hola Koga, hola Hoyo- Saludo Aome desde su cama

-Hola Aome

-Hola Aome

-¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Koga- Parece que no hubieras dormido en años

-Si, la verdad es que no he dormido mucho-

-Toma- Dijo Miroku sacando una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo y otra un poco mas grande de su mochila- Tu cumpleaños es el viernes ¿no?

-¡Oh! Cierto, así que no lo ha olvidado-

-asdfghjkl Si ^^-

Hoyo y Koga se deprimieron en las esquinas del cuarto de Aome _¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado el cumpleaños de Aome? Pensaba Koga frustrado _

-Bueno abriré primero el chiquitito…. ¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo! Gracias Miroku- Dijo Aome abrazando al susodicho, el regalo de la caja pequeña era una medalla que de decía Mejor amiga, en realidad Miroku le había comprado ese regalo hace mucho tiempo cuando todavía eran mejores amigos, pero no logro entregárselo por lo que paso.

-Bueno ahora el grande- Entonces cuando Aome vio ese regalo se le escapo una pequeña lagrima, no de tristeza sino de nostalgia- Miroku… que linda- El regalo era una foto de ella y Miroku de pequeños en un porta-retratos, él la abrazaba por el hombro y ella lo abrazaba por la cintura así como dos hermanitos, ambos sonrían.

-Si, la encontré hace unos días junto con el collar… y me pareció un buen regalo de cumpleaños-

-Gracias Miroku, pero ¿porque me lo diste hoy y no el viernes?- Dijo Aome sonriendo

-Bueno, porque me pareció extraño que no vinieras y pensé Mm seguro la mocosa está triste-

-¿Mocosa? Oye ¿que pasa?- Dijo Aome fingiendo un puchero

-Jaja sonreíste-

-Si…, gracias Miroku, al parecer me hizo muy bien tu visita, tal vez algún día hablamos de lo que paso hace algunos años y arreglemos las cosas-

-Si, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, Chicos ¿Se van a quedar?

-No, creo que también nos vamos- Dijeron aun deprimidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de eso Miroku se sintió muy feliz, al parecer Aome todavía lo quería como su mejor amigo, después de todo el fue mucho más amigo de ella que Ranma, a pesar de lo que hizo…

-Bueno, será mejor apurarme seguro Inuyasha me está esperando-

**Les agradesco a akirataisho128, danita-inu, KLTAISHOH, kagome555m, Rosa Escalante, Jesireth02, Dan Yagami y Guest por leer el fic :33 Espero que les guste este capitulo :33 En el proximo capi se revelaran dos secretos :33 **


	16. Chapter 16 Secretos

**Capitulo 16. Secretos**

**Hola! :33 Siento la demora esque ya tenia el capitulo y la compu se apago y se borro y dije a la miee y dije mañana lo tipeo y nunca lo hize xD Bueno pero aca esta disfrutenlo :3**

~POV's Miroku~

Llegue a mi casa y cuando entre puede ver que Inuyahsa se encontraba en la sala esperándome.

-Hola Miroku- Dijo el levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba

-Hola Inuyasha- dije notando que estaba preocupado-Aome esta bien, ya borra esa cara de preocupación

-¡Khe!-Dijo sonrrojandose-Bueno, ahora cuéntame bien que fue lo que paso ¿Qué es _"eso"_? y ¿Por qué tu y Aome dejaron de ser mejores amigos?

-Esta bien, siéntate es una larga historia- Dije mientras me sentaba y el también.

_~Flash Back~_

_Cuando Aome y yo estábamos en sexto de primaria éramos muy unidos, eramos mejores amigos o BFF como quieras decirlo.. bueno por lo tanto nos contábamos todo, cada uno sabia todos los secretos del otro… entonces un día ella me conto que le gustaban dos chicos, bueno como que estaba confundida, uno se llamaba Hiten y otro era Bankotsu, ella me dijo que Bankotsu le gustaba desde el inicio del año escolar, el era nuevo. Y Hiten era un buen amigo suyo, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que le gustaba._

_Al enterarme de esto me enoje, porque a mí me gustaba ella, y pensaba declararm, pero cuando me dijo lo de esos dos pensé "Rayos todo se arruino". Y como yo era un mocoso inmaduro hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para "vengarme", le conte a Hiten y a Bankotsu que Aome estaba enamorada de ellos, bueno se los dije en distintos momentos. Pero cuando llegue a mi casa me puse a pensar que lo que había hecho estaba mal, no tenia porque vengarme de ella, Aome no tenia idea de que me gustaba, _

_-Mañana le dire a esos dos que era una bromita- Luego me fui a ver tele_

_Al día siguiente cuando entre al salón de clases vi a mi mejor amiga llorando, Ayame, Rin y Sango estaban con ella y cundo me vieron las tres me fulminaron con la mirada y luego se acercaron a mi y cada una me dio una cachetada._

_-Miroku nunca pensé que me harías esto- Me dijo Aome acercándose a mi_

_-Yo… lo siento Aome, se que fui un tonto, discúlpame por favor- Dije sin mirarla, no podía verla así, me sentía el ser mas miserable del mundo._

_Koga y Hoyo sabían que me gustaba Aome y que pensaba decirle lo que sentía así que no se enojaron conmigo solo me aconsejaron que dejara que pase el tiempo… creo que desde ese momento me volvi un mujeriego y ella perdió la confianza en todos los hombres por mi culpa._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

Inuyasha se veía enojado, claro y quien no lo estaría, Miroku se dio cuenta de eso y dijo

-Oye se que fui un miserable al arruinar las ilusiones de una niña de 11 años, todavía me arrepiento de lo que hice-

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de pegarte amigo- Dijo Inuyasha dándole golpes al hombro de su amigo con un tic en la cabeza

-¡Hey!, Lo que tu le hiciste fue mucho peor- Dijo Miroku mirando mal al ambarino

-Si, ya lose- Dijo Inuyasha que se había ido a una esquina, estaba rodeado de una aura depresiva

-Mmm, bueno ahora que estas mas tranquilo, ¿podrías volver a contarme que paso ese día que te viste con tu ex?-

-¿Tan mal estaba que no me entendiste?- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendiéndose

-Si, demasiado mal-

-¡Khe!, esta bien te lo volveré a contar, pero presta atención- Dijo Inuyasha antes de empezar con la narración

_~Flash Back~_

_Yo estaba en WacD'onalds almorzando, luego pensaba ir a buscar mi traje para el festival._

_Entonces cuando estaba a punto de morder mi presa de pollo alguien me agarro del hombro, me voltee lentamente con mi boca aun abierta, y la vi Kikyo, mi ex novia se encontraba ahí_

_-Inu..yasha- Dijo ella_

_-Ki..kyo..- Dije tartamudeando y parándome _

_-Vaya, tiempo que no nos vemos- Dijo ella tranquilamente_

_-Si… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije sin salir del asombro_

_-Bueno es que yo… ahora voy a vivir aquí, en Japon-Dijo sonando triste_

_-¿Así?¿Porque?-_

_-Es que… ahora .. yo soy.., bueno yo tengo… una hija- Dijo bajando la mirada_

_Ese fue el momento en el que me quede paralizado, no podía creer lo que me decía, de un momento a otro sentí sus labios tocar los mios, ni siquiera en ese momento reaccione… Solo que cuando escuche a Aome gritar yo… recién entendí que había pasado._

_Y lo demás ya lo sabes_

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Si, lo arruinaste- Dijo Miroku muy serio

-Si, ya lose no tienes porque recordármelo-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el seño.

-Bueno, todavía no puedo creer que tu ex tenga una hija, no es para fastidiar, pero ¿Sabes quien es el padre?- Dijo Miroku mirando acusatoriamente a Inuyasha

-¡JA!, No juegues Miroku, obviamente el padre es ese tal Naraku, yo nunca hize eso con Kikyo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Ok ok, solo preguntaba, no tienes que enojarte-

-¡Khe!- Dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos- Miroku…

-Dime-

-¿A-aome va a ir mañana al colegio?

-Seguro que si- Dijo el sin darle tanta importancia como Inuyasha

-Tu… crees que me perdone

-Seguro que si, aunque tampoco es muy probable

-Arg- Dijo Inuyasha entonces el se paro en la mesita del centro, estaba rodeado de un aura de valor- ¡NO PIENSO PERDERLA NUNCA ME RENDIRE!

-Bueno, mejor te apuras- Dijo Miroku tomando una cola

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar sorprendido

-Bueno, porque seguro Ranma tratara de enamorarla-

-Mieee, cierto-Dijo Inuyasha pensando

-Solo no dejes que Ranma te gane, yo pienso que ella te quiere mas ti que a el- (N/A: No Miroku encerio? (Sarcasmo) )

-Wuhuu, tengo esperanzas- Dijo Inuyasha corriendo por toda la sala como un niño pequeño

-Oye, mañana Kikyo también ira al colegio ¿No?

-Mieee, si la ignorare, no quiero perder a Aome- Dijo el pensado

-Ya lo se, lo has dicho muchas veces sabes- Dijo Miroku mirándolo mal

- Hay , ya es tarde, oye amigo ya me voy seguro mi madre me renegara por llegar tarde- Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la casa

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana-

-Ok adiós-

**Asdhñksjahdkjas Les gusto alguna se imagino lo de Kikyo añskahdjka Mi amiga Melanjir si xD Ahi va mi comic xD**

**Fer: Uf porfin termine**

**Inuyasha: Si POR FIN**

**Fer: No me fastidies tu no das examenes**

**Inuyasha: Esta bien tranqui tranqui O.o'**

**Miroku: Inuyasha, no hagas que la señorita Fernanda se estrse **

**FEr: GRacias Miroku**

**Inuyasha: (Algo no anda bien)**

**Se escucha una cacheta**

**Fer: Miroku desgraciado nunca me toques ahi SANGO! Tu novio es un pervertido!**

**Sango: Que paso que te hizo **

**Fer: Me toco donde no se debe**

**Otra cachetada**

**Mirku: Sanguito yo te quiero **

**Sango : Jum**

**Fer: Claro Primero Inuyasha me grita y luego miroku se pasa de listo ABAJO**

**Aome: Que bueno que te sirva el hechizo Fer**

**Fer: si, gracias Aome :)**

**Aome: De nada :33**

**Bueno espero que les gustara el capi ahora si creo que como dice mi amiga Dayana Se me pudrio la creatividad nose que poner algun consejito?:3**

**Sayo:3**


	17. Chapter 17 La felicidad de Rin

**Capitulo 17. La felicidad de Rin**

**Hola! askdjlsakdasj Ahora si me tarde, lo siento es que como lo dije antes se me pudrio la imaginacion D: PEro ayer en la noche aparecio de nuevo y yo siiiii Y comenze a escribir :33 Espero que les guste **

~POV's Inuyasha~

Martes, era martes, hoy Aome irá al colegio, supongo que aun seguirá enojada, espero que me hable, no quiero estar así con ella, desde hace dos días que no la veo y ya siento que voy a morir… Aome…

~POV end~

Inuyasha se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, se baño y se puso su uniforme, luego bajo al comedor en el que se encontraban sus padres y su hermano

-Buenos días hijo- Dijo Inu No saludando a su hijo

-Bueno días papá-Respondió el albino menor

-Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo despertaste?-Dijo Izayoi sonriéndole

-Bueno días ma, bien…supongo-Lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro, que solamente Izayoi logro escuchar

-Vaya, es tarde, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, yo ya me tengo que ir, no lleguen tarde al colegio- Dijo Inu No levantándose de su silla y caminando a la puerta

-Espera- Dijo Sesshomaru levantándose también- ¿Me puedes llevar? Es que yo también tengo que llegar temprano

-Esta bien hijo, ven rápido-Dijo Inu No saliendo por la puerta- Adiós amor.

-Adiós querido-Dijo Izayoi viendo como su esposo desaparecía por la puerta

Hubo silencio en el comedor

-Bien, ahora dime que te pasa-Dijo Izayoi mirando a Inuyasha que ya estaba degustando sus alimentos

-¿A mi? Nada…-Dijo el tratando de sonar convincente

-A mi no me puedes engañar hijo, desde el día que saliste al shopping no te comportas como de costumbre y el domingo cuando llegaste de casa de Aome note que tus ojos estaban algo rojos- Dijo ella mirando a los ojos al albino

-Si..-Dijo el resignándose-Tienes razón, a ti no te puedo mentir-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa melancólica en su cara-Lo que pasa es que cometí un grave error ma… ¿te acuerdas de mi ex-novia?

-¿Kikyo?-

-Si, ella el día que fui al shopping me encontré con ella…-dijo Inuyasha recordando lo que paso-Bueno, no quiero hacerlo largo así que lo resumiré, ella me dijo que tenia una hija, yo quede en estado de shock y ella me beso, y justo Aome estaba por ahí, nos vio y se fue corriendo, el domingo yo fui a su casa y hablamos, ella termino conmigo, pero se veía muy triste y ayer no fue al colegio

-Hay hijo, mira lo que pasa es que, seguro que cuando ella vio que Kikyo te había besado y tu no hiciste nada, prácticamente correspondiendo al beso le dolió… ella te quiere mucho mi amor, se le nota en sus ojos cuando te mira..

-Si mamá, eso lo sé a la perfección, yo de verdad a ella la amo más que a nada en este mundo- _No puedo creer que este diciendo esto en frente de mi madre-_

-¿Por qué no la invitas a la casa?, quiero hablar con ella ¿Si?-

-No sé si acepte, pero se lo diré….¿Qué le quieres decir?- Dijo Inuyasha mirando fijamente a su madre

-Cosas de mujeres amor, ahora levántate cepíllate los dientes y ve al colegio- Dijo Iza sonriéndole

-Hay, no soy un bebé mamá, no me tienes que hablar así..-

-Sí, no lo eres… pero siempre será mi bebito- Dijo ella poniendo su mano en la cara de su hijo- También deberías hablar con Kikyo porque seguro intentara hacer otra cosa para acercarse más a ti

-Si, tienes razón, gracias por los consejos, ahora si me voy-Dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y despidiéndose con la mano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el colegio**

~POV's Sesshomaru~

Hoy es el día, hoy se lo diré, me costó darme cuenta, pero ahora lo tengo claro, me gusta…

~POV end~

-Buenos días Sesshomaru- Dijo una chica detrás de él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Hola, espero a alguien-Dijo el sin mostrarle interés a Kagura, si, era Kagura

-Sesshomaruuuuu-Se escucho un grito detrás de ellos-Siento haberme demorado

-No te preocupes, yo llegue hace un momento-Dijo Sesshomaru sonriéndole a Rin

-¿_Pero miee? Seeshomaru ¿sonrió? Y a ¿Rin? ¿Cómo es posible?-Pensó Kagura_

-¡Ah!, Hola Kagura… ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Rin viendo como Kagura estaba en una esquina rodeada de un aura deprimente

-No-Eso fue lo único que dijo, se levanto y salió del salón

-Vaya que raro-Dijo Rin, luego volteo a ver a Sesshomaru

El la miro, luego se acerco a su sitio y saco una cajita sin que ella lo notara

-Y Sesshomaru….¿para que me dijiste que viniera tan temprano al colegio?- Dijo Rin acercándose a él y brindándole una de sus sonrisas

-Bueno, pues para…-Dijo el tratando de articular alguna palabra

-¿Mmm?-Dijo Rin mirándolo a los ojos

-Pues, yo te quería decir que…-_Que diablos me pasa, nunca había estado en una situación así- Pensó Sessh_

-¿Quee?- Dijo ella aun mirándolo

-Rin, -Dijo Sessh tomándola de las manos, cosa que hizo que Rin se sorprendiera y se sonrojara- desde hace poco me di cuenta de algo muy importante..

-¿A..asi?-Dijo ella sin poder hablar-¿y.. que es?

-Me di cuenta que cuando estoy contigo me siento muy tranquilo y feliz y que cuando tu sonríes haces que todo se vea sin problemas,… arg, sabes yo no soy muy bueno con esta cosas así que lo diré de frente- Rin, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

En ese momento Rin quedo paralizada, unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no era de tristeza ¿Cómo podrían ser de eso?, eran de felicidad de mucha felicidad-Si, claro que si Sesshomaru- Dijo ella abrazándolo, el correspondió al abrazo y cuando se separaron el puso su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de la pelinegra y la acerco lentamente a él hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron unidos en un dulce y tierno beso que ambos disfrutaron.

-Sesshomaru…-Dijo Rin mirándolo a los ojos

-Dime-Dijo el mirándola

-Te..te quiero mucho-Dijo ella sonriéndole y sonrojándose

-Yo también.. te quiero mucho hermosa-Dijo el muy feliz, luego saco la cajita de su bolsillo- Toma es para ti

Cuando Rin la abrió se sorprendió y alegro mucho, el regalo era un collar con su nombre, y era de oro… bueno él era rico así que seguro no le costo nada, pero hizo que a Rin se le formara una gran sonrisa y que otra lagrima saliera de su ojito.

-Gracias- Dijo ella muy feliz

-De nada… ¿Quieres que te lo ponga?-Dijo Sesshomaru sonrojándose

-Sí, claro-Dijo Rin brindándole una sonrisa

Entonces Rin se volteo y levanto su cabello con la mano derecha, mientras Sesshomaru ponía el collar alrededor del cuello de su querida pelinegra.

-Listo-Dijo él

-Gracias, otra vez-Dijo Rin abrazándolo

- No, gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida-Dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo y causando un sonrojo en Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Con Aome**

-Así que Rin se fue temprano hoy-Dijo la azabache pensativa

-Si, dijo que iba a hablar con Sesshomaru-Dijo Ayame igual que su amiga

-¿Qué le dira?-Dijo Sango

-Quién sabe-Dijo Aome, quien al parecer ya había recuperado un poco su animo, la visita de Miroku la ayudo mucho

-Bueno, no quiero arruinarte el día Aomesita, pero dime ¿Te sientes bien al haber terminado con Inuyasha?-Dijo Ayame haciendo que Aome se detuviera

-La verdad no…, me siento terrible me siento como se sentiría Sanguito si Miroku se cambiara de colegio-Dijo Aome melancólicamente

-Oye oye oye, no me metas en tus ejemplos-Dijo Sango con un tic en la cabeza

-Jaja calma Sanguito solo es un ejemplo-Dijo la zafiro riendo-

-No me da risa-

-Bueno sigamos con el tema, Aome, si tu todavía lo quieres, ¿no crees que sería mejor darle una oportunidad? A él se le nota que está muy triste, demasiado para ser exacta…

-Si, lose el lloro en frente de mi, se arrodillo para que lo perdonara-Dijo Aome recordando el triste acontecimiento

-¿Se arrodillo y lloro?, Aome, creo que deberías perdonarlo-Dijo Sango sorprendida

-Lo pensare bien chicas- Dijo Aome mirando el piso

Justo cuando ellas entraron al colegio Inuyasha también estaba entrando, cuando el albino y la azabache se cruzaron lo único que dijeron fue "Hola" y luego se fueron por caminos diferentes a su aula

-Vaya eso fue incomodo-Dijo Aome tristemente

-Sí, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente a pesar de que solo fueron unos segundos-Dijo Ayame mirando a Inuyasha a lo lejos

-Sí, y a Inuyasha se le veía en los ojos tristeza-Dijo Sango mirando a las chicas

-Sí, lo note-Dijo Aome muy triste

Entonces las chicas entraron a su salón y se encontraron con una tierna escena, Sesshomaru y Rin hablaban amenamente.

-Oww que lindos se ven-Dijo Ayame mirándolos

-Se ven tan tiernos-Dijo Aome mirándolos

-Si… miren a Kagura se ve muy triste, eso es raro, normalmente estaría mirando a Rin de mala manera-Dijo Sango viendo que los ojos de la rubí estaban decaídos

-Mmm cierto, tal vez sea por algún problema en su casa-Dijo Ayame también mirándola

-Sí, podrá ser, pero Kana se ve normal-Dijo Sango-Aunque ella siempre se ve igual se parece a Sesshomaru

-¡Chicas!-Grito Rin desde su asiento-Vengan- la pelinegra se veía muy feliz **(N/A: ¡Claro!, Yo también estaría feliz si estuviera con Sesshomaru alshdajksd :3)**

-Hola Rin-Dijeron ellas acercándose al albino y a la pelinegra-Hola Sesshomaru

-Hola-Dijo él de forma amigable

-Chicas, les tenemos que decir algo-Dijo Rin muy feliz

-Si, dígannos-Dijo Ayame sonriendo

Entonces Sesshomaru tomo la mano de Rin y ambos dijeron

-Somos novios-Dejando a las tres chicas sorprendidas pero alegres

-Oh Dios, felicidades- Dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga

-Sí, felicidades Rin, sabíamos que lo lograrías-Dijo Aome guiñándole el ojo, ella no quería arruinar la felicidad de su amiga con su tristeza

-¡FELICIDADES! RIN-Dijo Ayame abrazando a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos-Lo sabia-Dijo ella con un pañuelo limpiando sus lagrimas-Sabia que estarían juntos

-Jajaja, tranquila Ayame, y gracias chicas, yo también estoy muy feliz-

-Sí, que bueno y supongo que tu también lo estarás ¿No?-Dijo Aome mirando a Sesshomaru

-Sí, gracias Aome-Dijo Sessh

-De nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras-Dijo Aome mirándolo

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablan?-Dijo Rin sin entender y un poco celosa

-Jajajaja, tranquila Rin lo que pasa es que una vez fui a su casa para estudiar con…-Aome sonrió melancólicamente al recordar- Inuyasha y Sesshomaru me conto que alguien-Dijo ella mirando a Rin- estaba despertando sentimientos en él, bueno lo dijo con otras palabras, y yo le di unos consejos –Dijo Aome guiñándole el ojo a Sessh

-No tenias que comentarlo Aome-Dijo Sesshomaru con un tic en la cabeza

-Jaja, lo siento es que mi querida amiga es muy celosa-Dijo ella mirando a Rin

-¡¿Qué cosas dices Aome?!-Dijo Rin ruborizada

-Jajajajaja- Rieron las chicas

-Aome..-Se escucho atrás de ellos, entonces Aome volteo y su sonrisa se borro, si era Inuyasha

-¿Q..que quieres?-Dijo ella mirándolo

-¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo? So..solo es para decirte algo-Dijo el mirándola

-¡NO!-Dijo Ayame interponiéndose entre ellos-Ella no qui…

-Esta bien-Dijo Aome interrumpiendo a Ayame

-¡Aome!-Dijo Ayame mirándola mal

-Solo será un rato-Dijo el mirando el piso

Entonces ambos se fueron a una esquina del salón, para hablar

-Dime-Dijo ella mirando el piso

-Mm bueno primero quiero pedirte otra vez disculpas, porque tu todavía no me perdonas ¿cierto?-Dijo el albino tratando de buscar su mirada

-Si…-Dijo ella-Todavía no puedo perdonarte… lo siento

-Bueno, ya suponía que dirías eso-Dijo él tristemente

-¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Aome a punto de irse

-No-Dijo Inuyasha agarrándola del brazo antes de que se vaya, pero despacio para no hacerle daño

-Entonces ¿Qué mas?- Dijo ella volteándose

-Bueno, yo no sé para que pero mi madre quiere hablar contigo…-Dijo el sonrojándose

-¿QUE?-Dijo Aome sorprendida-_ ¿sera que Inuyasha le dijo a su mamá para que hable conmigo para que yo regrese con el? No creo…-Penos la azabache-_¿Seguro que no sabes para qué?-

-No.., Ella no me quiso decir para que- Dijo el apenado- _Rayos, tal vez piense que yo le dije a mi madre que hable con ella para que volvamos… ¿Y si ese es su plan?-_Pensó el peli plateado mientras se quedaba estático

-Bueno, iré ¿cuándo?-Pregunto ella

-Mm ¿hoy? ¿Te parece?-Dijo el sorprendido por que ella había aceptado

-Esta bien-

-Buenos Días alumnos-Dijo Kaede entrando al salón causando que todos se dirijan a sus asientos

-Hoy entrara una alumna nueva… pasa por favor- Entonces entro una azabache de mirada fría, si era Kikyo- Su nombre es Kikyo Harima espero que todos sean buenos con ella

Aome esta con los ojos muy abiertos, había olvidado que ella entraría a su mismo salón, entonces miro disimuladamente a Inuyasha, parece que él estaba en el mismo estado que ella

-Muy bien, Kikyo, siéntate atrás del señor Miroku por favor-Dijo señalando el asiento la anciana **(N/A: asgdkajsalsdhas Señor Miroku)**

-Hai- Dijo Kikyo dirigiéndose a su asiento

-_Rayos-Pensaron Aome e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo _

__**¿Les gusto?, ¿Lo odiaron?, ¿Quieren que siga escribiendo? Jojojojo Dejen reviews :3**


	18. Chapter 18 Kikyo

**Capitulo 18. Kikyo**

**Aqui esta la conti ;) Espero que les guste **

_-Hai- Dijo Kikyo dirigiéndose a su asiento_

_-Rayos-Pensaron Aome e Inuyasha_

Cuando Kikyo paso junto a Aome e Inuyasha, ella solo los miro, a Aome con desprecio por que por culpa de ella Inuyasha la había abandonado el otro día por irse a buscarla y a Inuyasha le sonrió, cosa que hizo que el susodicho se estremeciera y dirigiera su vista a Miroku como pidiendo ayuda, el pelinegro solo le hizo una señal con sus manos como diciendo que no le prestara atención e Inuyasha hizo eso, cosa que dejo sorprendida a Kikyo.

-Disculpe señorita Satsuki, podría sentarse-Dijo la profesora Kaede

-Sí, lo siento- Dijo la azabache de mirada fría

-Bueno, ya saben el viernes es el Festival, en este papelote- La anciana agarro un papelote y lo pego en la pizarra- están los nombres de las todas las parejas que se anotaron, señorita Satsuki, como nadie sobro y usted no tiene pareja, debería…

-¿Inuyasha tiene pareja?-Dijo Kikyo interrumpiendo a la anciana de una manera muy grosera y dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Sí, el es con la señorita Higurashi- Dijo la anciana igual de sorprendida que todos

-Inuyasha, ¿La conoces? -Le pregunto Ranma, que ahora estaba mas tranquilo

-Inuyasha, ¿La conoces? -Le pregunto Ranma, quien había reflexionado el día anterior todo lo que le había dicho Koga, sabía que el corazón de Aome nunca podría pertenecería a él.

-S…si-Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por la amabilidad de Ranma

-¿De dónde?-Dijo el mirando a Kikyo que miraba con desprecio a Aome

-Ella es mi ex –Dijo el ambarino en susurro

-¿Qué?-Dijo el chico de la trenza sorprendido

-¿No puede poner a Aome con otra persona?-Dijo Kikyo dándose cuenta quien era

-No, lo siento señorita, pero si sigue comportándose así, tendré que mandarla a detención

-Ash, esta bien-Dijo Kikyo fulminando con la mirada a Aome

-¿_Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?- Pensaba Aome sintiendo como Kikyo la miraba_

_-Rayos, se está comportando horrible ¿Qué le sucede?-Pensaba Inuyasha _

Cuando la profesora comenzó a dictar la clase se podían oír algunos murmullos

-¿Por qué esa chica conocerá a Aome y a Inuyasha?

-No sé, pero parece que con Inuyasha si se conoce muy bien, sino porque pediría ser su pareja-

-Si..-

Inuyasha estaba muy incomodo, al igual que Aome ambos querían que terminara la clase sentían todas la miradas posadas en ellos.

Por su parte Rin, Ayame y Sango fulminaban con la mirada a Kikyo, la azabache de mirada fría lo sintió y se volteo a ver quienes la miraban, cuando volteo solo las miro y les dijo en señas "¡Pudranse!"

-Arg, ahora si no se salva-Dijo Sango a punto de pararse, pero Ayame la jalo para que no haga nada imprudente, Kikyo solo sonrió

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIING

Por fin sonó el timbre, Aome se levanto y se estiro, entonces sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, volteo lentamente y se encontró con Kikyo

-Hola Aome-Dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola

-Ki..kikyo-Dijo Aome inquieta, sentía que ella le haría algo

-Escucha lo que te voy a decir Inuyasha es MÍO, yo lo amo, y sé que el aun me ama-Dijo la azabache de mirada fría poniendo a Aome contra la pared

-S..si lo amaras no le habrías puesto los cuernos-Dijo Aome muy segura

-…-Kikyo se quedo callada, pero se notaba en su cara que el comentario de Aome no le había agradado nada, ella levanto la mano para pegarle una cachetada, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando alguien la detuvo

-Ni si te ocurra volver a ponerle la mano encima-Dijo Inuyasha mirando mal a Kikyo- Ella tiene razón si tú me hubieras amado NO ME HABRIAS ENGAÑADO, AHORA DEJA A AOME-Dijo el ambarino jalando a la azabache y poniéndola detrás de él.

-Suéltennos, les juro que la mato-Decía Sango que era agarrada por Miroku y Rin

-Si, suéltennos, ella no es nadie para hablarle si a Aome-Decía Ayame que era sujetada por Koga y Sesshomaru

-Tranquilas chicas-Decía Rin, se notaba que Sango quería sacarle la mieeee a Kikyo y Ayame también

-¡Como estar tranquilas, esta es una maldita quien se cree para comportarse así con Aome, ella no le ha hecho nada!-Dijo Sango mirando a Kikyo quien solo sonreía

-¡Arg además de estúpida es bien sínica!-Decía Ayame mientras trataba de soltarse de Koga y Sessh- Maldición, suéltenme

-¡Ella me quito a Inuyasha!-Dijo Kikyo señalando a Aome, quien ya se estaba hartando del comportamiento de esta tipa.

-Eso no..-Dijo Inuyasha, pero fue interrumpido por Aome

-ESO NO ES CIERTO MALDITA BITCH-Dijo la azabache dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, ella se fue acercando cada vez más a Kikyo señalándola mientras decía- ¡SI PERDISTE A INUYASHA FUE TU CULPA ¿ENTIENES?, POR BESARTE CON OTRO TIPO, LE ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN A INUYASHA, EL ES UN CHICO MUY LINDO Y TAMBIÉN ES MUY SENCIBLE, SEGURO QUE LE DOLIO MUCHO CUANDO LE HICISTE ESO! Dime ¿te pusiste a pensar en cómo se sintió él cuando se entero de eso?

-…-Kikyo no respondió

-Ves, eres una estúpida, y después dices que yo te lo quite, por favor ¡TU PERDISTE A ESTE HOMBRE MARAVILLOSO POR IDIOTA!-Dijo Aome, luego se quedo callada- Además, por tu culpa-Dijo la azabache con melancolía- terminamos, se podría decir que fuiste tú quien me quito a… Inuyasha, no yo…-Su voz ya estaba cortada, comenzaron a salirle las lagrimas.

-Aome…-Dijo Inuyasha mirándola, la azabache salió del salón corriendo con las manos en su cara, con dirección al baño.

-¡AOME!-Gritaron las chicas, y salieron del salón corriendo detrás de ella junto con los chicos

-Ves lo que hiciste-Dijo Inuyasha furioso a punto de salir del salón

-Inuyasha espera no te vayas-Dijo Kikyo deteniéndolo

-Suéltame- Dijo Inuyasha, ahora si se le notaba muy enojado, se soltó del agarre

Dicho esto el albino salió del salón en busca de Aome quien estaba en el baño siendo consolada por las chicas

-Tranquila Aome, deberías sentirte mejor, te desahogaste, con la culpable de todo-Decía Rin mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la azabache

-Si amiga, deberías estar feliz, ya no tendrás reprimido lo que sientes-Decía Sango frotándole la espalda

-S..si –Decía Aome con voz entrecortada- La verdad siento como si me hubiera li…berado de u..na gran carga

-Ves- Le Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa- Aunque creo que hablaste muy bien de Inuyasha, su sonrojo era muy notorio

Al escuchar esto Aome se puso como un tomate al recordar todo lo que había dicho de Inuyasha

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIING_

-Vamos chicas-Dijo Aome tallándose sus ojos-Ya estoy bien

-¿Segura?-Dijo Rin mirando con preocupación a Aome

-Si-Dijo la azabache mostrando una sonrisa

Cuando las chicas salieron del baño los chicos las estaban esperando ahí afuera

-¿Ya estás bien Aome?-Le pregunto Miroku preocupado

-Sí, Gracias Miroku-

-¿Segura?-Le dijeron Koga y Sesshomaru

-Si, Gracias por preocuparse chicos-Dijo Aome sonriendo

-Bueno, no somos los únicos-Dijo Koga mirando atrás de ellos, ahí estaba Inuyasha

-Aome, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo el albino acercándose a la azabache

-Si..-Dijo Aome mirándolo

-¿Se..segura?-Dijo el mirándola

-Si..-Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Que bueno-Dijo él, no pudo soportarlo y la abrazo

Ella no lo detuvo, más bien se sorprendió, pero correspondió al abrazo, se sentía protegida si estaban así.

Todos los miraron y pensaron que no irían al salón, así que los dejaron solos y ellos si fueron a seguir sus clases.

-Inuyasha yo…-Dijo la azabache mientras trataba de explicarle

-No digas nada Aome-Dijo Inuyasha separándola un poco muy poquito de el

-Está bien-Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, luego ella lo volvió a abrazar

Inuyasha se sorprendió, pero correspondió al abrazo, estuvieron así un buen rato, luego se separaron

-Aome…-

-Inuyasha…-….Creo que debemos irnos

-Ok…-

-_Sé lo que dije, sé que me defendió, se que aun lo amo, pero no puedo perdonarlo aun-_

Ambos volvieron al salón, nadie hablo del tema

**Maldita Kikyo -.-', bueno espero sus reviews :3**


	19. Chapter 19 ¿Perdonar?

**Capitulo 19.¿Perdonar?**

**Hola a todos! :3 Aca les traigo el capitulo 19 :3 Gracias por los reviews ;)**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Por fin sonó el timbre de la salida

-¿Nos vamos chicas?-Dijo Rin alistando sus cosas

-Si, ha sido un día muy pesado-Dijo Ayame estirándose

-Bueno ya estoy, vamos-Dijo Sango levantándose

-Aome, apúrate-Dijo Ayame desde su sitio

-Gomen chicas, lo que pasa es que voy a ir a las casa de Inuyasha

-Ah…Espera ¿QUEE?-Dijo Ayame sorprendida

-¿QUE?-Dijo Kikyo al mismo tiempo que Ayame -¿Por qué irías TÚ a la casa de Inuyasha?-

-¿Acaso no puedo?-Dijo Aome acomodando sus cuadernos en su mochila

-Claro que no puedes él es mío-Dijo la azabache de mirada fría arrogantemente

-¡Khe!, ya para Kikyo, mi corazón pertenece a una sola persona, y esa persona no eres tu-Dijo Inuyasha levantándose

El comentario de Inuyasha dejo helada a Kikyo, nunca pensó que él le hablaría así

-Vaya, tan jóvenes y con tantos problemas-Dijo la profesora Kaede que acababa de entrar al salón, dejando a todos paralizados

-No..no es lo que parece sensei-Dijeron todos

-Aja, como digan-Dijo Kaede sonriendo-Kikyo, tu te encargaras del escenario para el festival-Dicho esto la anciana se fue del salón

-Ash-

-¿N..nos vamos?-Dijo Aome captando la atención de Inuyasha

-Si..-Dijo el volteando a mirarla

-Adiós chicas-Se despidió la azabache

-Adiós Aome-Dijeron todas aun sorprendidas, después le peguntarías que fue lo que paso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

***Conversación Telefónica***

"Aja, entiendo" Decía Miroku mientras hablaba por teléfono

_"Gracias Miroku, es que tengo cosas que hablar con ella y estoy segura de que él querrá escuchar"_

"No se preocupe señora Izayoi, yo me encargo"

"Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos"

***Fin de la conversación telefónica***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

~POV's Inuyasha~

Jaken paso a recogernos, seguro mi madre le dijo que lo hiciera, el prendió la radio y estaba pasando la canción What makes you beautiful de One Direction, Aome comenzó a tararearla, no sabia si hablarle o no, opte por no, para no crear tensión, el camino pareció una eternidad, pero por fin llegamos.

Mi madre estaba parada en la puerta de la mansión, esperándonos

-Hola mamá-Dije dándole un beso en su mejilla

-Hola Inuyasha, Hola Aome-Dijo ella correspondiendo a mi saludo y saludando de la misma manera a Aome

-Hola ma… señora Izayoi-Se escuchaba triste, vi que mi madre también hizo una mueca de tristeza, creo que ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijera mamá

-Pasen chicos, Aome ven conmigo a la sala por favor, Inuyasha ve a tu cuarto-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Obviamente, yo quería escuchar lo que iban a hablar, así que solo dije "De acuerdo", pero me fui a un cuarto contiguo a la sala

_Din Don Din Don Din Don_

Entonces sono el timbre de la casa

-Myoga, ¿Puedes ver quien es?-Dijo mi madre

-Claro señora-

…

-Es Miroku-Dijo el mayordomo (Myoga)

-¡Oh!-Dijo mi madre-Avísale a Inuyasha que vino Miroku por favor

-Claro-Dijo el, hizo una reverencia y se fue de la sala

-_Rayos-Murmure_

…

-Señor Inuyasha, pero que esta hacie…..-No lo deje terminar, le tape la boca y lo lleve a mi cuarto, el siempre me encubría con cualquier cosa "mala" que hiciera

-No vayas a decir nada de esto Myoga, por favor-

-De acuerdo

Luego baje a ver a Miroku

~POV's Izayoi~

Bien, todo esta saliendo perfecto, ahora solamente que Miroku se lleve a Inuyasha para poder hablar con Aome

~POV's General~

Cuando Inuyasha se fue, Izayoi comenzó a hablar

-Aome..-

-¿Si?

-Estos días, Inuyasha se veía, bueno se ve muy deprimido, el me conto lo que paso, claro que no lo quería hacer, pero yo me di cuenta que si encontraba mal, ya que normalmente pelea con Sesshomaru, pero estos días solo se encierra en su cuarto y escucha música… el día en el que él fue a tu casa, llego con los ojos rojos, y se fue directo a su cuarto, no salió de ahí en todo el día… pero hoy en la mañana me conto que tu habías terminado con él-Iza se dio cuenta que Aome iba a decir algo-Por supuesto que se las razones de por qué lo hiciste, Bueno, me dejare de rodeos, yo le pedí a Inuyasha que te trajera, porque quería contarte algo que me paso a mí, es muy parecido a lo que a ti te paso…

-¿A..asi?-Dijo Aome pensando en que tal vez Iza también había sufrido como ella

-Si, te gustaría escucharla

-Claro que si-Dijo Aome con una sonrisa

_~Flash Back~_

_Esto paso cuando yo estaba en la preparatoria, conocí a un chico del cual me enamore perdidamente-Izayoi sonrió- Él y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, si necesitaba ayuda en cualquier cosa ahí está, si estaba triste el me daba ánimos, si estaba feliz él era feliz conmigo, teníamos una linda amistad._

_Varios meses después el se me declaro, por obvias razones, yo me alegre mucho y le dije que yo sentía lo mismo, desde ahí comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, era una pareja muy feliz, pero las relaciones, no son todo felicidad, a veces llega el dolor, eso me paso…_

_Un día estaba haciendo una camita, que la así siempre para relajarme.. pase junto a un café y lo vi, el estaba en el café, con una mujer, "Sera su amiga" pensé, me quede mirándolos desde una distancia prudente, yo era muy celosa._

_En un momento él se paro, y ella también, el dijo algo, no lo escuche, solo vi sus labios moverse, y ella solamente asintió, luego de eso él le dio un beso, en ese momento todo mi mundo se vino abajo, me puse muy triste, y Salí llorando de ahí._

_Los días siguientes lo evitaba, no contestaba sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, faltaba una semana para terminar clases en la prepa, así que me sentía mas tranquila, 6 días, 6 días que los pase llorando, el ultimo día de clases, estaba en mi casillero sacando todo que tenia que llevar a mi casa, entonces el apareció, y me di cuenta que no podía escapar, éramos los únicos en ese pasillo, ya todos se habían ido "Tengo que enfrentarlo ahora" pensé_

_-¿No me vas a dejar explicarte lo que pasó?- Dijo él mientras se apoyaba en el casillero contiguo al mío _

_-Así que ya sabes por que estoy así-Dije guardando todo en mi mochila_

_-Creo que lo supe desde que comenzaste a evitarme_

_-Bueno, entonces creo que lo mejor sería que terminemos, ¿no te parece?- Le dije yo_

_-No…-Dijo el con tono triste- Primero déjame explicarte lo que paso, y después si quieres terminas conmigo_

_-Bueno, no pierdo nada-Dije yo aun arreglando mi mochila_

_-La chica con la que me viste era mi ex – Dijo el haciendo que yo me sorprendiera_

_"Si aun quería a su ex ¿por qué estuvo conmigo?" Fue lo que yo pensaba en ese momento_

_-No quiero que pienses que te utilice, porque no fue así, yo ya no quería Tsubaki cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti-Sonreí melancólicamente, el me conocía muy bien._

_-Yo termine con ella cuando me entere que ella era parte de una familia de Terroristas, desde esa vez no la volví a ver, hasta hace unas semanas, ella me contacto y me dijo que si no iba a hablar con ella, ella te mataría-AL escuchar eso me congele-Claro, primero pensé en denunciarla a la policía, pero aparte de terrorista ella tenía como un "poder especial", podía ver como el futuro o cosas así.. así que preferí no arriesgarme a que te haga algo, total solamente íbamos a ir a un café, o eso pensaba yo_

_El hizo una pausa, pero luego siguió_

_Cuando llegue al café ella me dijo que le diera un beso y así ella desaparecería de mi vida, y como "bruja", no puede romper sus promesas, yo pensé mucho que hacer, era un beso contra la muerte de la persona mas importante para mi, obviamente acepte, me levante y le dije Solamente uno, y ella asintió, le di ese beso, solo para protegerte, porque simplemente, no soportaría que algo te pase._

_Yo en esos momentos pensaba, "Es imposible perdonar una traición, pero yo en verdad lo amo", Yo le perdone, y le di otra oportunidad, y ahora el y yo tenemos una linda vida juntos, y a dos hermosos hijos, el es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

-La verdad nuestras historias son mu parecidas señora Izayoi-Dijo Aome sonriendo, porque sabía que ella entendía lo que sentía en ese momento

-Sí, no es por ayudar a Inuyasha, ni nada, pero ¿no has pensado en darle una oportunidad?-Dijo la señora

-Sí, lo he pensado, aunque estaba en duda

-Bueno, que tu ex venga y diga "tengo un hija", supongo que yo en lugar de Inuyasha me habría desmayado-Dijo Izayoi recordando lo que le conto Inu

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Aome muy sorprendida, ella no sabia esa parte de la historia

-S..s..i , ¿no sabias?-Dijo Iza con cara de ¿Qué?

-No..-

-Hay, mi hijo tenía que ser, te debió contar todo-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Bueno, creo que si hubiera sabido todo, lo habría perdonado, como usted-Dijo Aome, entendiendo el porqué Inuyasha había quedado "paralizado"

-Bueno,¿ entonces te ayudo venir Aome?-

-Sí, muchas gracias-Dijo la azabache sonriendo

-Y…¿Volverás a ser mi "hija"?-Dijo esta vez sonriendo Izayoi

-Jaja, es posible-Dijo Aome muy sonriente

Luego Aome salio de la mansión y se dirigió a su casa, todo el camino pensó en la historia que le había contado Izayoi, y también pensó en Inuyasha.

**Les gusto? :3 Si les gusto, o no les parecio algo, dejenlo en los reviews :3**

**Sayo ;3**


End file.
